Queen Eva
by Venti Lavendelle
Summary: After the passing of her father, Eva is next in line for the throne. But when disaster and betrayal overtake the coronation, she sides along with the mysterious Roland as they look for future peace and companionship in others.
1. The Heir

Hello everyone! This is going to follow the original story just with a few twists. I've always wanted to see what would happen if Evan was a princess instead of a Prince(since he can pass for ) The idea hasn't left my mind because Eva would be so adorable and I want to deal with parental father to daughter relationships with her and Roland.

Eva will be the same age, 11-12 years and will have shoulder length hair just a tad bit longer than Evan. To put some differences up front, she'll have a braided crown on top of her bangs. My Eva will love to braid her hair. I find it a nice princess aesthetic since she probably has been told princesses always have to look nice.

Please enjoy little Eva!

* * *

 **Castle of Ding Dong Dell**

 **One month before Roland Crane arrives;**

The foul atmosphere hits the castle like waves on a shoreline. Every servant is ushered out of sight and into preparation for mourning. Silence engulfs the throne room.

The king of Evermore has passed.

In the castle courtyard servants prepare a proper burial location and work on the ceremony about to take place. They're being instructed by his right hand mouse-kin advisor Mausinger, ordering the servants and conditions to be met at this moment while suspiciously surveying the area. He stared at the human caretaker of the only last living royal in the castle. Noticing her sullen demeanor, the mouse kin had guess the princess excused her for wanting to be alone. Again.

The child was still in her room. She had refused to come out, and no one knows if she'll attend the ceremony.

Mausinger shrugs this off. He didn't care for the child's well being at the moment. Now, now he had to administer his burial plan for his slayed king.

Or more precise, his slayed victim.

* * *

Elsewhere in a dim dark room, a half grimalkin human girl sits perch besides her open window, the only light source shining a single ray of light in the room. The young blonde girl dressed in white looks out in the city, the clouds, the people below praying for their passed King, everything the window let's her see.

Her eyes are tired, from the tears and the yelling that happened all last night. Her father had died in his sleep. An unpredictable death out of the blue. She knew there was information held behind her back but Nella wouldn't say.

Maybe she thought she didn't need anymore sadness.

But right now she didn't care.

The princess buried her face in her crossed arms. Eyes shut tight as she battles to fight back sobs as her thoughts rage in despair.

"It's not fair!" She cries. Tears spilling out and dropping onto her gown.

 _Mum is gone and so is Papa….. why did you go father….why…._

Here father left her so soon. Remembering the promise he made that they would together forever. And the 5 year old girl who added, "and happily ever after!" They had both laughed and held each other tight.

Thinking doesn't make the situation better so the young blonde grimalkin heads to her bed, tucking herself in her blankets. The way her mother would use to do when she was a lot younger. Then she grabbed her pillows and placed them around her like a barrier, a fortress to keep away the negative things around her. Like her father used to do and say all the time.

Princess Eva Tildrum Pettiwhisker hugs her pillow and cries again.

* * *

The ceremony takes place, a worried caretaker looks upon a certain room in the castle, a mouse advisor tells the speech of his dear old friend with hidden gleam in eye, and a princess sleeps soundly in her room for the first time.

* * *

 **Eva's chambers**

 **One month later**

Princess Eva is the next in line. That was obvious to her a day after her father passed.

But is it too soon? She thought.

She sees herself one of the mirrors in her room dressed in a light blue and gold gown that reaches the floor. Nella thought she looked pretty. Eva thought so too. But being in her father's place made her nervous. She knew she would be queen one day, marry a handsome Prince, and rule with peace and prosperity over her kingdom. Just like a fairytale, her mother used to say chuckling when telling Eva what the future would hold for a girl like her.

 _But am I ready?_

She's always wanted to know how if felt like to be in her father's stead. Sit in his throne and rule like him. It looked fun and easy. Then her father had lightly scolded her that was not the case.

A smile tugs her lips.

One day he said, he'd be proud to see the day she rules after him. Taking in the memory of her smiling father, his hand on her shoulder with a proud face, her nerves fade away. Clutching her sweaty hands she throws her mirror self a determined look. She can do this! She recites the words with the strength her father once used, she stands upright her head held high;

"You are Eva Tildrum Pettiwhisker of Ding Dong Dell! If there is anyone to rule this kingdom, it is our family bloodline!"

Her eyes turn soft, and lowers her voice for her father's next words.

"It is you. Our perfect daughter…..with your mother's kindness and peace ridden prosper and my strength of thousand grimelkin, we believe there will be nothing you cannot accomplish young one."

Eva gazes at the mirror for a while, placing her hand on the glass almost clutching.

"It is you."

A peace of silence threads the girls chambers until an abrupt excused " _ahem"_ catches her attention behind her. Eva whirls around looking at a stranger in blue with an amused yet lighthearted expression. The black hair man smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your little dress up monologue, but could you tell me where I-"

He doesn't have time to answer when Eva screams.

* * *

It's takes about 5 minutes for Roland to calm down the girl from yelling for her guards and someone named Nella. He really means no harm, especially to her, so he tried to tell her he's not a bad guy.

Unfortunately she doesn't buy it. Which is reasonable, she sees a stranger in her room. She doesn't have to listen to him but he's trying his best. She grabs a knife from her nightstand and points it at him.(he thinks this is kinda cute, if it weren't for the blade being real.) But that's not the problem here. Roland can sense something is happening and he needs to find out _what's the real situation is._

Roland remembers being in his presidential automobile until a nuke sets his destination in chaos. Then he wakes up in a girls room on the ground behind her bed. Which explains why she didn't notice him before. As he got up she was facing the mirror in a Victorian princess like gown. The mirror wasn't big enough to get of glimpse of him but he noticed the girl was lost in thought. During that time he carefully walks away from her near her closet, where another mirror is stationed.

Well, would you look at that. He's in his 20s again, young and fit, yet still in his office clothes.

Then the girl (with cat ears?) starts talking. She had a determined face replacing her nervous one. Her name is Eva and supposedly is from a royal bloodline. She lives here he guesses. Then her tone changes. He feels the weight of responsibility this little girl carries. The agony of doing it alone. Roland realizes the girl has lost someone. Not one but two.

And just recently.

He stared at the blonde girl, who he notes looks about 7 or 8, but it could just be her small stature, still clutching that knife demanding questions. Her face is flushes red for reasons unknown. Or was it because she realized someone heard her just know and is flustered? He doesn't know but he walks out of the room to investigate while throwing an apologetic smile her way.

Then the crashes and explosions are heard.

* * *

Eva feels inclined to follow the mystery man. He's an intruder! He's dangerous and all intruders that came after her father never meant well. Fearing for her life, she clutches the knife and heads to follow him. She notices he'd picked up a sword and her blood boils. _He means to do harm!_

Not today. Not on her coronation day. She has to stop him!

While running she noticed the ground is a little rough and looked down to see the horrifying view of her guards on the ground. She stops to notice the guards have been slashed. But there were other guards, the mouse kin guards she's been seeing lately after her father's passing. The ones Mausigner brought for extra protection.

She didn't know why but one had questioned him.

She stares in utter shock. What's going one?! Why were there guards on the ground, especially the ones stationed next to her room? Why were there more grimalkin guards down than mousekin?

…..And why do the mouse kin guards….look so evil?

A cry and sound of a blade slashed through air and Eva ran to see the dark haired stranger trying to stop one of the mouse kin guards from attacking.

Golley! What is going on?!

Oblivious to her a Mouse kin guard was inches behind her readying his blade. Eva turned around and immediately instructed him to catch the intruder before looking up to see a blade coming down.

Eva looked up for a second before she was pulled away in a flash.

Shocked by the swift image of the blade threatening to take her life, she refused to open her eyes. Unconsciously clutching to the stranger who held her within their arm. Eva buried her face in her savoir's chest feeling warm but trembled with fear. With so much happening at once the 12 year old didn't want to see any more horrible sights. Death and loss was enough _but no_ _more!_ She mentally cried.

A tear slip pass her cheek as the hand holding her shoulder softens, lightly tapping to get her attention.

"It's alright now. Your safe."

Eva's eyes flew open quick enough to recognize the same stranger who she called a harmful intruder. His reassurance smile makes her regret calling him such. Remembering her manners as a lady(her mother would be so upset!), she flushed as she tried to get the words out.

"…T-Thank you for saving me." Too bashful to even look up Eva pouted and glanced elsewhere.

After waiting a moment, the stranger let out a chuckle and grins.

"Your welcome princess."

Ignoring the warmness on her cheeks, Her eyes hesitantly glanced at the spot where the mouse kin guard had raised his blade. He lied unconscious with a dark bruise given by the man holding her.

What….that meant the ones attacking… were the guards?

* * *

Roland holds the girl around his arm protectively but lightly. He had noticed far away that a mouse(?) Like guard ,whatever they were, was menacingly approaching the girl with a blade.

 _No._ His mind objected and his body moved in action.

He didn't know where he was but on no circumstances was a girl going to be _slaughtered_ before him. The other thing that irked him was that these were supposed to guards _weren't_ they?

He ran toward the girl, who shouted a demand immediately before noticing the blade about to be strucked down-

He manages to yank the girl back with one arm close to his chest with his other arm diving for his sword and clashing with menacing guard's sword. It's a good thing the guards swordmanship is sloppy. Pulling the girl and his right side away from the challenger to avoid another slash, he rose his sword to bruise the guards right shoulder.

On instinct the guards clutches his shoulder and Roland disarmed him by tackling his sword to the ground and using the dull side of his blade to strike him in the chest. The guard falls over as Roland makes sure he isn't completely dead. Roland didn't com here to kill. But if someone's going to take his life he needs a damn reason why.

Especially for the girl.

He looked down and saw her too scared to open her eyes. This is good time he thinks. To show that he's not a bad person. He reassures her it's alright now. He sees her eyes widen by the sound of him. So she stills remembered him. He had seen her follow back but didn't wait to slow down. There were too enemies nearby.

And then, she thanks him.

It was probably the nicest if not the most adorable thing he's experienced so far. Being in this world he means.

Roland grins as he notices the girl is too embarrassed to look him in the eye. It's cute really.

He returns the favor, adding "princess," at the end. Because he's starting to believe it's her actual title. He sees her look at the fallen guard and realizes she's also confused to what's happening. Roland can guess to what at this point. Guards clashing with others and especially striking someone like a princess.

They're in a middle of coup.

He looks down at the girl still trying to guess what's going on.

And she's the target.

* * *

Eva comes to conclusion that Roland isn't out to get her. But she needs someone that can help her mentally. Someone who knows her by heart. She looks up to address the man.

"Mister!...uh um sir...We need to-!"

she falters.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Her hands fly to cover her face in shame. How could she forget to ask his name! Again with the manners. Her mother would really be upset by now.

Straightening herself she asked, "May I have your name, Sir?"

The dark hair man smiles, "Of course, I'm Roland, President of Eagalia." He extends a hand, and she smiles and shakes it with confidence. "I'm Eva Tildrum Pettiwhisker, next in line for the throne." Roland started when she announces the next in line part but Eva doesn't noticed.

"President? Is that a title?" She asks. She never heard of it…..

"It is." He answered.

"An important one?" She's curious to what role he plays in society.

"Very." The answer alone tells her it is as on the same status of a royal. Before she can ask another, lots of explosions and screams are heard in the distance.

Roland takes her hand. "Follow me and be careful."

Eva wants to scream " _what going on"_ again _,_ but they're already running towards the noise. She feels sick. But deep down somewhere she has to do something. This was her kingdom and her people were in disarray. She was next in line and yet the horrible feeling of death and loss hasn't entirely left. For now, she and the mysterious Roland have to get to safety and possibly stop the commotion. She had to find Nella quick.

* * *

 **Alright that's it. A little long than I expected. I hope the perspective for Roland's and Eva's weren't confusing. Its my first fic and this idea just didn't leave me alone. I wanted to see how it would play if our main protagonist was a girl. A little cute Princess. Not that Evan isn't already adorable looking.**

 **I decided to call the mouse people; mouse kin. I thought it was much easier here.**

 **I want to experiment on Roland and Eva's parental relationship. I'm aching to write everyone's relationship with Eva.I won't write the whole story. Maybe just snippets of what's going on and the major plot points. It'll probably be about less than 10 or 8 chapters. Also I hope Roland wasn't out of character here.**

 **On a side note I hope it was enjoyable. Apologies for the grammar mistakes. ^-^'**

 **Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. The Escape

**Second chapter has a dark turn happening to Eva.**

 **Here the differences between her and Evan will be a little more clear. Evan has a more pure heart, but Eva will be more fierce and collected, especially in the face of death. Not to say she won't be an Angel but the things she goes through, unlike Evan, stay with her to remind of her actions than forgiving them entirely. Her maturity heightens a bit but she's still jumpy child.**

 **Our heroine becomes quickly fearless. But fearful on the inside.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Nella!"_

Roland is being led by a frantic Eva throughout the war-torn castle.

It was a battlefield at every turn.

Though Eva had a knife, Roland never took the chance for her to use it. What kind of man would he be if he lets a child fight? Blazing through the courtyard they met more enemies than they could count.

Not good.

He decided to rush in and fight them head on. Eva stayed back with her knife in her shaking hands. Glancing to the side, more enemies were approaching-There wasn't enough time to-

Then a swift work of wind knocks three guards of their feet.

He hears Eva let out a breath with a smile. Their savior is a woman dress in servant like manner. Then she sees a guard running towards the strong armed woman. She screams for her safety. "Nella!"

Ah so that was her.

Roland's too busy fighting back more guards when he barely witnesses the woman disappear in a flash to take down the guard twice her size.

Well, snce he's busy he doesn't mind the extra help right now.

* * *

It takes a moment for Roland and Nella to fend off the remaining mouse kin before heading to the secret chambers deep within the castle. Once they arrive with other servants of the castle who are not at war, Eva slumps against a wall.

Nella told her Mausigner is behind this. And it takes Eva a moment to not scream at her caretaker. She saved her after all. She doesn't deserve that. But what can you do when someone like him in behind this all?!

The betrayal stung.

Mausigner was like an uncle to her. He was her tutor when Nella was unavailable. He was so helpful towards father and supportive when she was stuck on her academics. At times, when her father was too busy to see her, he would be the one to reassure her when he'd become available. He liked to pat her on the head at her accomplishments and for times that didn't need reasons.

Another loss for her.

 _Why does she keep losing the people around her?_

Nella taps her shoulder carrying a bundle of new sets of clothes. They looked like ordinary civilian wear except for the red cape.

"Go change. I have much to explain to you."

She doesn't question it so she mumbles a thanks you to her governess and gets up from her spot to leave. She hears Nella near Roland telling him they have some spare guard clothes lying around for him. Roland just complies. She wonders if they'll fit.

* * *

Roland comes back the same time as Eva, fully dressed in new clothing. He's wearing the blue coat uniform he's seen others around him wear. Eva's dressed in a long blue tunic with a brown skirt and white leggings. She finally looks like a normal girl. Except she had a red cape draped around her.

Huh. These style choices are so fantasy like...

The woman named Nella(or Aranella) explains that they have to leave and take safety outside the castle. Poor Eva keeps questioning her with the details of the whole coup. Nella keeps answering like she's trying to reason with a lost child with the most non alarming answers.

She knows.

Roland can make an educated guess to all this. But for Eva's sake it's better that she doesn't. They have to get out of the castle fast. But first Eva's caretaker approaches him.

"Your going to need this."

The governess gives him an arms band. Something to heighten his experience and strength with his newly given broadsword and his ammo for his gun.

He feels a bit perplexed but somewhat itching to see what it can do.

"We have quite a way to go. There's mouse-kin guards surveying the area. We need to get to the entrance to the sewers." Nella explained.

The three of them set off into the courtyard, going unnoticed and running from the guards. They make a few turns as Roland fends off against just one or two guards. Eva slowly trials behind Nella. The older woman glances around with a stride farther but in front of Eva.

She's willing to take the first shot if anything happens.

They turn into a hallway with an open room on the side. "Go into that room!" Nella shouts. As they entered, Roland looked across the room.. "It looks like an ordinary room." He observed.

"An ordinary room with a hidden passage. There's a switch somewhere around here.."

She pulls a book from a bookshelf and they head down the open dark passageway. As they go further down the dimly lit area Roland looks back to see Eva trail slowly behind.

She stops, and so does Roland. Aranella turns around.

"Its because of me...isn't it?" Eva starts.

* * *

"This rebellion…..by Mausingner…is happening because I'm going to be queen right?" Eva looks at her governess. The mother figure she had after her mother. Nella would always be careful with her words whenever she spoke to her. Never wanting the girl to worry about the responsibilities she had to deal with until she became of age. But this was a different matter.

There was no more sugar coating at this point.

Not for her.

"Oh…Eva…" Nella disheartens. And that makes Eva feel guilty just as much.

"I've had my experiences in these situations before." Roland adds. "And I can see the tension between the two species." He looks at Nella for confirmation.

"Yes. King Leonhart tries his best, gaining an advisor like Mausinger in his court….but it never worked as he intended…" Nella looks at Eva and bites her lip.

"Eva….Mausinger….had poisoned your father." Nella holds her left arm for dear life as she apologizes for withholding that information.

The girl stares straight at her governess. The shock was too much. She couldn't utter a word. Eva looks to the ground her jaw slightly stretched.

"I convinced one of the Mausinger's guard to talk….they were poisoning his food from time to time."

"So they were making it look like he was slowly getting sick." Roland speculated.

Eva still stood silent. Staring at the ground she could feel the adults look at her with worry.

"How… _..How could he?"_ Eva clenched her fists. Her eyes burning the ground.

* * *

Both adults looked at the hidden rage the child was mustering. The anger and despair is too much for her to carry. Aranella looks worried and Roland couldn't decide if this was the first time she was showing such anger towards another being. But right, now they needed to get out.

"I know this must be hard, Eva. But we need to keep moving on. Let's go." Roland leads the way and the governess pats the princess to move ahead.

* * *

 **DING DONG WELL**

Nella says the wells are ridden with monsters instead of guards. They can easily be taken care of. But before they fight, she casts a spell on him to test out a certain set of skills for him.

Roland's trust in this woman comes from Eva's well being. And the absurdity that this isn't a fully human world.

He can slice with his sword much farther and shoot his enemies like a canon. He can get used to this. Throughout the whole introduction he realized Eva is simply watching. Her expression is unreadable.

Almost eerily silent.

For some odd reason that worried him.

He catches her eye and she stares at him like he's a stranger again and looks away. When this is all over, he'll get her to talk.

They come across a broken bridge. The governess holds in a gasp and he knows they've walked straight into a trapped. "They knew we would come."

A voice confirms the statement, the traitor of the hour stands besides them with a group of mouse kin guards. And the dark aura guard Roland knows will be a tough fight to beat.

"There you are, my lady"

"Mausigner…" Eva breathes out glaring at the traitor.

"It's a shame I couldn't find you in time. Would have made things a lot easier. I'm going to have to ask you to relinquish your life for me if you would." Mausinger signals his dark heavily armored guard to step forward.

"Not happening!" Shouts Eva.

Roland and Nella stand in front of Eva and prepare for the attack.

But Nella has other plans. "Go! I'll hold it off!

"What?! No I won't-" Eva gets cut off as Nella grabs her shoulders.

" _Go._ _Please Eva!_ Your this kingdom's only hope!" And with that Nella gave Roland the look and he knew what he had to do.

"Wait no! You can't just-" Roland grabbed Eva and jumped of the broken bridge into the abyss as the menacing guard clashes with Nella.

Eva screams for her lost governess.

* * *

They've been sitting in the same spot for while after they landed. Eva can't even look up. She lost again. Nella is gone.

The moment she saw Mausinger she couldn't stand him smiling so evil at her. She clenched her teeth.

" _If only….If I could have done something!"_ Her thoughts go back to the horrible place again. She had tried to stand up to Mausigner even if she knew it was futile. But Nella wouldn't have it.

Can't death give her a break?

She still had a knife in one of her pockets. It was given by Nella the days after her father passed. For emergencies she said.

But not for this.

She hears Roland stand. "Let's go. We need to go somewhere safe." He finally addressed her after a while now. She remembered that he was looking at her before. She didn't want to hear anything before. Stuck in her own mind she was trying to know how to deal with this all.

Maybe Roland might leave her too.

"She's dead….right?"

It's a question for herself, but Roland answers back. "It seems that way."

"…"

Eva stands up and follows Roland whose looking at her with an unsettled expression.

"Are you….alright to keep moving?" He hesitantly asks.

She looks up at him with half lidded eyes. "No. But we have to keep going."

 _For Nella._ She silently says.

* * *

Roland shouldn't have asked. But it got the better if him. He had expected her to cry and ask frantic questions like she did before.

But he sees those hollow eyes and isn't so sure anymore.

He stops and extends an arm in front of Eva. More guards. He can hear them running towards them.

He turns to Eva. "We're going to have to run. C'mon." She follows behind running through broken sewer level and notices a glint of metal on her arm.

She took out her knife.

Before he can say anything the ground above shakes and collapse.

And everything blacks out.

* * *

The last thing Eva saw was the boulder that landed between her and Roland. She woke up in an instant. There was large wall of debris blocking the path. It was just her here.

She hears Roland call out her name.

* * *

"Eva! Eva, are you there?" Roland calls out as loud as he can. Pulling out his sword to slash the large debris.

"At a time like this…." He muttered.

Luck was not on his side today.

First the governess _now Eva-he swears_ -

"I'm here!" Eva calls out from the other side.

Thank god. "Hang tight. Let me deal with this." He manages to crumble the debris into smaller pieces and stumble them out. But it's going to take a while.

Can he risk staying here or is there another exit?

"Eva?" He shouts.

"Yes?"

"Find out if there's another exit."

"…I don't really see anything here."

Then the marching starts. From his side.

In the distance, there's seven mouse-kin guards approaching him. One of them gasped.

"We got the wrong one!"

"But how?"

"I swear the princess was running with him through here!"

They bickered until one of them stepped up and said, "No worries, well just get it out of him on where she is."

Roland took his stance.

 _Like hell you will._

* * *

Eva couldn't see where there could possibly be another opening or escape. She sees nothing but the long empty passage way they cane from.

Then her feline ears twitch. Mouse-kin guards. She looks around but she hears them beyond the wall.

Roland is fighting. She prayed he makes it out okay.

She clutches her tunic around her heart.

She can't afford to lose again.

The young half grimelkin walks away from the boulders slowly, knife in her hand. She holds it to her chest. She walks over a large hole in the ground that could definitely get her foot stuck.

Then she hears it. Footsteps, on her side.

No…no…

Mausinger's guard has found her. She steps back, carely around the cracked hole so she wouldn't fall over.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't her Highness of Ding Dong Dell." The guard taunts with his sword waving back and forth. "I would be rewarded greatly if I took your life, but the King would rather much see it first.." The guard runs towards her attempting to catch her with his arms high in the air. "Come here you!"

Eva shouts for him to stop and braces herself for the impact-her eyes closed.

The guard clutches her in his arms and a blade enters his heart.

* * *

Roland has no idea what's happening on the other side. But he just heard her _yell._ He manages to fend off against the guards with the last one being difficult to put down.

"Eva! Eva, are you there? What happened?"

No response.

Not good.

He franticly hurls himself at the wall with adrenaline running through his veins. "Hold on!" He fights the damn thing until the rocks from on top roll down.

An opening. He takes it and crawls upwards to get to the other side. He stumbles down and lands on his feet, knees bent from the fall.

He stands and is taken back by the scene before him.

Eva splattered with blood while a dead mouse-kin guard is on the ground with a stab wound to the heart.

And one on the neck.

"Eva?..." He slowly walks trying not alarm her.

"I... He got up again…I didn't mean it the first time…." Eva tries to get the words out but she's staring at the body. Not with fear.

It's something he can't recognize. But she isn't scared.

Did she attack with intent the second time?

Though they're running out of time he has to ask if she's hurt.

"I'm fine…This blood is not mine." She tries to whisk away the blood stains from her tunic, it stains her hand instead. Her eyes stare at the blood for a long time.

He grabs that bloody hand and motions her to run. "This isn't over yet. Let's go."

They run back to find another route.

And Roland holds Eva's hand a little tighter.

* * *

Eva runs with Roland trying to empty her mind.

She killed a man.

He came at her with full speed and somehow as he got close he tripped on the deep hole on the ground just inches away from her. His arms encircled her small body as she tried to put her hands up to push him away.

With the guard's leg bent stuck in the hole, he stood weirdly upright and froze on the spot. Eva had her eyes shut thinking he was going to crush her.

Until she looked down and saw her knife pierce his chest.

Eva stepped back, taking her knife with her and hearing the horrible sound of the knife leaving his flesh. The guard slumped in shock. Eva thought he died.

But he was still breathing.

Slowly he clutched his chest and muttered that he'd kill her himself. Slowly he walked like the undead towards her.

"S-Stand back." Her voice was barely audible.

And he still kept moving. Inching closer and closer…

"Stand back" Her voice shakes just a bit and she finds her back against the wall. She looks straight into his eyes.

He's inches away. She sees the murderous aura around the guard and her _blood boils._

" _I said stand back!"_ The grimalkin in her _growls._

She took a stance and _swung._

* * *

Roland sees that Eva's lost in thought but he keeps moving forward and so does she.

Then a dark purple flame surrounds them as they halt.

The dark menacing guard with the purple aura stands in front of them. Roland's pushes Eva back. "Don't get close."

He's not risking anything now.

Roland and the dark guard fight head on.

* * *

Eva's trapped by the circle of flames so she stands not so close to the edge. She amazed at Roland's fighting ability. The fact that he can still continue to move is impressive.

Roland is winning the duel. As he steps back she notices his tired shoulders start to sag a little. Eva was already exhausted. Mentally and physically. But this was her first time around the rush of a battle. Roland, she can tell, has experience.

Then the dark guard steps back from him. She can't tell if he's tired too but he goes rigid.

Roland questions if he's done moving.

In a second the guard explodes in a frenzy of violet flames. A claw ten times his normal size peaks out the flames. And Eva is horrified by the sight before her.

He's turned into a gigantic monster.

The new dark terror threw a breath of fire hot flame Roland's way and she couldn't help but to call out his name. He blocks the ray of flames with his sword.

Roland's broadsword didn't do much against the gigantic beast. Not even when it was lit in flames. He kept dodging the monsters every move until it stood upright and blew a blast of violet flames his way. Roland scarcely dodged but the attack as not for him.

"Look out!"

Eva didn't have time to even _move_ until a pack of weight pushes her aside-

 _And it's Nella_.

Engulfed in the flames taking the dark magic burns head on.

* * *

He hears her call for Nella.

So she was still alive ...

And in her final moments she decided to dedicate herself to the princess.

"Dammit." Roland takes out his gun and to shoot the damn thing in the eyes. Staggering backwards and falling into the abyss where it belongs.

Eva shakes her governess to get a response. But he can tell that's it's end of the line for her.

Regardless, he carries and places her down the passage. Eva slowly talks to her caretaker...

* * *

"Nella? Nella are you with me?" She's frantically searching for a sign of life.

The older woman's eyes open but the light in her eyes is barely lit.

"Oh Eva… " She starts. "You were such a great child to look after. I just know…"

"I know…you'll be a great Queen." She smiles at her.

"One…that will watch over….with peace…and many great things." Her breath is becoming short. "I wish….I could see you become such…..because I believe in you."

Eva blinks away the tears. "Don't leave Nella…..you came back… _.You just came back!"_ She cries.

Aranella tiredly smiles at her foster daughter. "No one can replace your mother…..but….I couldn't help to wonder…..during our time together…..that you were my-

Eva cuts her off. "I know…..I know Nella." The princess give her foster mother a small smile. More tears fall as Eva's next line surprises her caretaker.

"I'm going to be Queen. I don't know how I'll do it but I'm not letting you or my father down!" Eva's face is full determination and yet her tears still fall. "I'm losing so much right now but now matter what I will build peace. For you and for everyone I've lost!" She breaks down, crying on Nella's chest. Her foster mother pats her head with a smile.

" _You'll do wonderful my child."_

Eva hugs her second mother until she slowly leaves this world.

* * *

Eva's sitting across a boy her age, possibly younger, in front of an oval glass table.

"Hello Eva. Good to see you're okay!"

"Hello?...where am I?"

Eva glances around, a castle filled with vibrant colored glass. She couldn't help but feel safe and secure here.

Like it was her home.

"My name is Ferdinand. And I know you went through some things just now."

Eva throws him a suspicion look. But decides not to question him.

She had to be dreaming. Atleast…..she hoped so.

"I lost people close to me." It was all she could say. The details….were too painful for her to go through. She clutches her hands.

"I'm sorry for the terrible memories but when there's bad things, good things also appear. You'll meet lots of wonderful people along the way." Ferdinand grins.

Was he being cheeky? It sounded like he knew the future.

But he was right about one thing.

"I did meet someone, someone that came along and made sure I was okay."

Roland came out of nowhere, from embarrassing her to saving her life. She smiles. I guess there was one thing that turned good. But at the moment there was more negative then good.

She's going to have to change that soon.

"You might meet someone that will stay with you forever ya know? Life is never easy."

Eva looks at the glass windows. "Nope. It's not."

There's a hint of sadness in her tone. Yet her lips sadly curve upward.

Ferdinand goes on. "Life's full of beginnings and endings. Hellos and goodbyes…every step of the journey comes with challenges and rewards.."

Eva takes a moment to think. "I guess so..."

The blue haired child chuckles. "I sound so wise and old." He keeps laughing. "Sorry it's just that someone would always say that to me. In whatever challenges I came across…"

The blonde girl smiles, "Well, they sound wiser than me."

She doesn't see it but Ferdinand's eyes glint in amusement.

* * *

 **Chapter two is done! Next up we'll get more reassuring(and relaxing) bonding with our two main protagonist. And cute moments with some higgelies**!

 **A little side note; from the last chapter, I introduced the name of Roland's country as Eagalia. I had thought it was a headcanon but it was a joke name created by Bilbo-sama. So that name comes straight from them. (Or more precise the Chief Consul's Diary)**

 **Pretty funny since it kinda fits as canon.(well to me.** **Damn Ni No Kuni 2 for not giving us Rolands Country's official name. XD)**


	3. The Tag Team Duo

Bonding and exploration has finally arrived.

Here it'll still be the same perspectives by Eva and Roland. The story will jump a bit quicker at times simply to introduce our incoming party character's perspectives as well. And their beginning relationships with the duo.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **?**

Night crawls away from sky, dragging it's dark obsidian hue to a slow faded ember.

The sun is about to set.

Roland takes his eyes off the sky and looks to the sleeping girl rolled up in a ball. Her hands protectively surrounding her bended curled legs, with her blonde hair covering her half of her face. His eyes travel to her ears, the feline ears perch on top were folded low nested in strings of hair. He hears her soft breaths hum throughout the open doors of nature.

This was Princesss Eva Tildrum Pettiwhisker.

She was made to rule, from what he understands, if the coup never happened.

But why is he here?

In a scene where a girl loses her family and is kicked out of her own home(or castle), what does he have to contribute here?

He lost his country and in this world he's no one important.

….Or was it fate that brought the two together?

Lonely souls tend to find others alike, he guesses.

He hears a rustle in the leaves. Right where Eva is, stirring.

His lips curve. Guess it's time for an _actual_ introduction.

* * *

Eva slowly opens her eyes, she's on the ground when she tries to lift her head.

"Finally awake?" A voice bring her back.

Roland's up peering down on her and she thinks he's been probably waiting on her to wake up.

"I….had a strange dream." A blue haired boy who told her what she needed to hear and reassured her of the positive things she could experience in the future. But there was also the negative things. She wasn't sure what they were or could mean…

But she's taking on whatever was coming her way if thats what it's going to take to become queen.

"Not a nightmare I hope?" Roland asked.

She shook her head.

"I see. That's good." Roland looks to side.

"Are you going somewhere?" It looked like he was about to take off.

"I need to take a stroll. Feel the wind on my face, clear my head a bit." He motions her to get up. "C'mon lets have a little talk."

She gets up to follow him. Eva looks around to see a dusk mossy grassland. The area looks unpleasant but calm and collected. They stand by the edge of a view, staring into the fog engulfed sky and at the air held plateaus.

"So I really am in another world…We don't have views like this over there." As Roland looks ahead Eva can't help but to wonder what exactly _his_ world looks like.

"What's..it like? Your world I mean" Eva peaked.

Roland crosses his arms. "Hm..I guess it's ahead of this world…, and in some way, behind in others…."

The thought reminded her of a story Nella once told her. However, she never knew if it were true.

"I remember being told a story once…it was about another world, closely connected to ours…"

After a small thought, " I didn't know if it was a fairy tail…But I guess it might be true…" She pears up at Roland and smiles.

"So I got lost…between two worlds and I wound up here? He reluctantly stops.

"...Is there no way home?.." It sounded like he questioned himself. Eva decided to answer anyways.

"Maybe there is." She blurts it out before she thinks. Nella use to say something to her when she was little, where home becomes more than just place and more about _who_ becomes your home, she doesn't understand but she says it anyways; "Home is never far away."

Unknown her Roland stares at her. Eva pipes up more questions." What did you do in your world? You told me before…I imagine your very important."

* * *

Roland tries to stifle a smile as he still looks ahead.

"I was…a King." He puts the term into the rank this world would give him if he lived here.

Eva eyes widen. "...So _that's_ what a president is."

Well to you, yes, he thinks. " As I said before, a President is an important role….its kind of the same thing."

He mentions that he has experience in running a country and keeps an eye on Eva as she goes still.

" _That must be amazing_."

It wasn't the response he expected. Maybe another question but not a compliment. Her eyes are lit with the fire he's seen before but softer and less agitated.

He keeps forgetting she has to rule. But the passion in others ruling had threw him off.

"I never was told anything about how the country is run. I was too young to know anything. But I've always wanted to find out how my father managed to do it all…"

"And it seems I'm going to learn on my own."

* * *

Eva was amazed that Roland was a king himself. She had doubts about trying to rule before the entire coup incident but now it became her mission. If someone like Roland could become King, then she too can do it.

She has to do this on her own. Learn to rule in her eyes on what it takes to become a leader. She might lack experience but Roland is probably her best chance. Learning from him would be wise.

But ultimately, she had to piece it all together.

Roland throws her a look. "What exactly are you planning? Living out here in the mountains isn't a bad idea."

Eva tries hard not to give him a blank stare.

A small smile instead.

"That would be nice …,"

A witty smile.

"But promises aren't made to be buried. And dying out here isn't really fit for someone like me, yes?"

She can't help but to grin when he blinks as if he didn't see that coming.

The tension was uneasy and uncomforting when their conversation began. She wanted to break it.

After all, he's homesick.

She could at the very least make him feel better after everything he's done so far.

"I made a promise. And the people of grimelkin never break their promises." Her fist lightly taps her heart.

What would she do if she didn't become queen?

She'd let her family down, of course.

* * *

Well, what do you know.

A child with as much motivation to fit the shoes of an adult wants to still rule after all the inducing trauma she had just suffered.

The girl grew up fast.

But was she ready for something like this?

It's not easy being a President. He had to earn his people trust, campaign for the betterment, solve the long term and short term problems of the future, and work patiently with other world leaders.

Its taxing.

It's not a responsibility everyone can handle. The public, those watching you will see you for hope and will watch your every move.

They'll watch if you fall.

He looks down at her again. Is she _really_ ready for this? He keeps trying to divert the topic of a monarchy and focusing for what to do next-

And he sees the mischief in her eyes, the slight curve of her beaming smile.

He didn't expected such a light tone from her.

 _Or to even joke about dying._

He's expecting this traumatized girl to move on. Get out of the big shoes she's been given and start a life anew. Not a teasing smile. Nor a sudden pleasant atmosphere after a full day of running and demise and death.

He eyes her wearily for her next move.

Eva's head turns abrupt, back to the sky. Her eyes never leave the view of mist. "I'm going to build a kingdom where peace and happiness will carry on forever."

So that's it.

Well, now. Quite a bold thing to say.

"You are, huh?" He feels a tug on his lips, his eyes jump challenging the idea.

He can't help it. That's not something you hear everyday. It's too good to be true, especially from someone so young. So sheltered.

"Good for you."

But he takes the chance. "I'm making up my mind, too." He glances back at Eva.

Guess it won't be too lonely from here on out.

"I'm staying in this world. With you, Eva."

* * *

Eva feels the heat warming her face when she hears those words. She had a feeling he'd stay, but to hear him say it made her warmer on the inside.

It felt nice. Having someone by your side again.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She gives him a genuine smile and they both turn to the view once more.

* * *

"If I'm going to become queen, I'll need a Kingmaker." Eva declared.

The both of them found a comfortable area with large rocks huddled around them. Roland sat perched on a large rock as Eva sat on the ground, her hands resting on her lap adjusting her skirt, leaning on a large boulder behind her.

"A kingmaker?" Roland questions.

It's not surprising that he doesn't know. So she tells him about the necessary bond between a King and Kingmaker.

"Yes. A monarch must have the power to rule over their kingdom. A kingmaker is a magical creature with great power and chooses its Ruler by bending to it's will. That would mean the Ruler is worthy of that power to lead it's nation." Eva recites from words every ruler should know.

"So…it's a mark of authority?" Roland theorizes.

"Yes. However, it's also a guardian." Eva adds, "In times of need, the Kingmaker would protect its nation like it's home or nest. It's equivalent to an entire army." Knowing this Eva is wondering what Kingmaker she would receive.

The one that belonged to her father…isn't available anymore.

What happened to it anyways….?

"Is that so?...I'm guessing there pretty big.." He speculated.

Eva kept going, "Oh yes, some as big as a castle." She misses the uneasiness in Roland's expression. She's too giddy at the moment of _actually_ getting tohave one.

"You don't say…you think you can _tame_ one these?" His amusing tone brings Eva back to reality.

Just when she's about to answer, he cuts her off-

"Wait a minute, you were in charge just recently, right? Shouldn't you already have a Kingmaker?"

Oh, that.

"Well my father passed away a month ago….and we hadn't prepared for the ceremony…."

Until yesterday.

Where she would finally bond with one.

Eva's hands clutched her skirt. Her eyes casted down. "I was never truly Queen at that time. Had the ceremony gone the way it did…I would have had my father's Kingmaker, Oakenhart."

And there's that feeling from before. Before meeting Roland and before the day started. She had the terrible numbness around her chest. The day she was nervous to face becoming a monarch after the pain of grief and solitude. She had been worrying over many things. But one of the them she will never know if it true.

If Oakenhart wouldn't bow to her.

She feared it before the day began and feared it after Mausinger took over.

Raising her head to shake her thoughts, she wondered if maybe it were true then maybe-

There would be another Kingmaker just for her.

Yes. There no need to think too negatively.

It's unfit for a queen! she cupped her face with her own hands to steady herself.

"I wonder what's happening to your Kingmaker," Roland started, brining Eva back to the conversation, "since your out of the picture."

She looks up at the sky, her mouth straight. "Well, it won't matter anymore since I'll be getting a new one soon."

That's right. Mausinger can keep him.

Hers will be much stronger.

* * *

Roland eyes Eva carefully. One minute she's hiding her eyes from his vision and she readily picks herself up. The kid was easy to read. And stubborn too. Holding her head up high after discarding her old Kingmaker like that.

He's quite impressed in a way.

She gets down once in a while but she's got something to remind it to give up. He sees it everytime her eyes shift from one emotion to another.

But he thinks back to the situation at hand. Mausigner, or the rat man who has kicked Eva and himself out of the castle, must be taking control. So that means.. "He's probably already taken the old Kingmaker."

Eva nods. So she realized it too.

"I'm sure of it. That's why I'll going to get a get new one."

"And where would we find one exactly? There can't be many lying around."

Eva slightly smiles. He's getting the feeling she really likes telling him all this information.

He's trying not to show the knowledge of a newborn but what can you when you're in another world?

"We have to visit the King's Cradle beyond the Cloudcoil Canyon. It's where Kingmakers are born."

"The King's Cradle?"

More important names with important places. He decides if he gets a chance, he's writing this information down.

"It's a holy place where Kingmakers reside. Every Kingdom has one."

Alright. He's piecing it all together. "So if a Kingmaker happened to be at loose ends, we could visit them at their King's Cradle and convince them to sign up with us?"

"I would say, yes, since that how the introduction to a Kingmaker goes….but I've heard that something that has to be in order to seem worthy of an incoming ruler…." She thinks to herself what the other option to be. Then she adds, "There's a place I heard…about a Kingmaker that has yet to be claimed."

Roland interests piped. Now we're getting somewhere. "Well what are we're waiting for? Let's go!" He stood up, Eva doing the same until she calls out to him. He gives her moment to dust off her cape and clothes.

"I'm going to fight besides you from now on. I appreciate your assistance but I can't keep relying on you forever." She taps her skirt pocket where her dagger from Nella is.

Oh. He forgot that he needed to address that.

It's not that he didn't think she wasn't strong enough. Letting a girl get her hands dirty wouldn't be ideal. But…

Those determined eyes of this young sweet looking girl is making it difficult for him to say no.

"Alright, Princess. Just keep a head up at all times."

Hes taking the front. No exceptions.

"It's queen now, Roland! I'm not a princess anymore since it's just me. You have to remember that right!" She huffed, pouting her cheeks with her hands on her hips.

Is she giving him sass?

That's cute.

"Heh. Alright _my little Lady_ , but let's take it easy."

He earns a light jab from the fiery little grimalkin.

* * *

As they wondered around the area, Eva began indulging Roland in the amount of magic she knows so far. She can cast a few spells of fire and water, the basic elements. Even the basic necessary magic. Roland was hesitant at first, but he allowed her to hold his broad sword and the others Nella equipped him with. Eva studying the sharp curved Cutlass blade(to which he immediately took away when she tried to trace her finger on the edge) when Roland finally decided she'd take the damp Broadsword. A bit duller and wearier than the original but still effective. She just had to grip harder since it was heavy.

Roland asked if she wanted to her changer mind.

She quickly replied it was alright. She's going to get used to holding it anyway.

There was still the magic wand she's had ever since Nella became her governess. The new spells she would teach herself in the future excited her. She wondered how many there were. And if she'd be as strong as Nella.

Then there's the dagger. Snug in the pocket of her skirt. It was meant for close combat. To stab at whatever danger was in your way. She was hesitant on bringing it out where Roland was around. She thinks it might worry him so she decided to use it only when necessary.

Her mind flashes back to the dead mouse-kin guard with a two bloody stab wounds.

She clutches her pocket.

 _Only when necessary._

Eva decides she's going to need training in hands to hand combat in order to wield a dagger like a proper weapon. Roland is too tall to help her with that. She's going to need someone her age already skilled.

Hopefully, for now she can learn to aim by throwing and blocking with the dagger when the time comes..

* * *

Eva and himself are walking when they see a ray of blue light shimmering from the ground up.

"Oh! A trip door!" She points at it.

Huh? "A what?" It sounded odd…. And made up.

Ah but these are the names of this world and he needs to remember that. He really needs to stop forgetting.

"A trip door! They're found when energy around the land is especially strong. If you use it, it will remember you, and can return any time you want. However, not everyone can use it. You need o know a spell called Travel. Luckily, Nella taught me this one!" She stands proudly for her useful knowledge. He senses her excitement again. Explaining the important parts of her world to him. Again.

The trip door is reminding him of something. Something his media part of the world views as a fantasy magical kind of transportation that people would use to get from one place to the other in a second.

"So you're telling me you know how to teleport?"

And when he says it, he immediately asks why they didn't use it to escape that awfully castle.

"Well….like I said you needed to have visited a trip door to In order to travel back…..I've never seen one until now since….I rarely left the castle."

Roland knew Eva was sheltered. She's royalty so it makes sense...But not traveling even outside for the use of helpful knowledge sounded...off. A person can't be too sheltered in this world. He starts wondering if Eva ever seen the other kingdoms before.

He glances back at Eva, whose eyes are still glued at the trip door, he guesses having it locked into memory.

She knows she has to learn and she's doing just that.

"Of course. Well, let's visit as many as we can from now on. They'll come in handy for sure."

Her face lifts. "Yes! Let's begin by having this one remember us." Eva runs to the trip door as Roland follows behind.

* * *

They head out onto the meadow, away from the area of large boulders. Even at a low level, they can tell there's many enemies scattered. Non look too dangerous as most enemies they could see were greatly below Eva's height. This made the two feel at ease but for different reasons.

Roland doesn't have to guard Eva entirely but either way he'll still take the front.

Eva is finally going to duel with a sword.

* * *

They've finished a few of the smaller enemies and take on the medium size ones. Or those almost as big as Eva with their own miniature weapons.

Eva charges head on towards three upright monsters with wooden boulder looking sticks, hearing Roland warning her watch her step.

At first, Roland charged in first, finshing the enemy if it was alone. Eva, first as the defense with magic to cover Roland, finished off a few monsters with her broadsword when Roland was occupied.

Since fighting together, Roland now gets on the defense, trusting Eva to attack first if the enemy moves are predictable and smaller than her. Roland, though, is on the side in case Eva gets hit with an attack from where she can't see. Eva does him the favor of aiming fireballs and water spells around him to distract the monsters. They tend to share a look in the middle of the battlefield and communicate by their actions.

They've become a tag team of sorts.

And it's more than Eva had hoped for.

The monster in front of her clashes weapons with her damp Broadsword, gaining leverage against it. She pulls back and strikes again tearing though the thread of the stick. Eva jumps back unleashing a few wisps of fire as it runs to get her. Once injured she circles around it, quickly glancing at Roland who is about to strike down the last remaining enemy. He glances back.

And she instinctively knows he'll take care of the other.

She looks at the struggling monster at the ground still trying to get up.

 _Trying to get up like that mouse kin guard._

She hastily shakes her and grips her sword. Thinking of one of the moves Roland used from his arms band back at Ding Dong Well, she began enchanting her wisps of fire magic as she charges straight for limping monster-

And smoothly halts her feet as she swings just a second away, a wave of fire striking it in its path.

The creature goes faced down on the ground, defeated.

She feels a sense of pride running through and lifts her sword in victory. She turns around as she hears a clap behind her. Roland is sitting on the ground hands together with two monster by his side knocked out. "Your getting better at this."

She cant help by to grin and chuckle at the compliment. Not caring if her face is warm again.

They share a moment of appreciation until a howling erupts their peace.

* * *

Roland didn't know what these monsters were but were a combination of a crocodile hound.

Scary thing if they were real in the his world.

These things came at them from the distance instead of an ambush. Which he thanks god because there was seven of them.

That meant they would split enemies.

And Eva could only handle 2 enemies at once. He needed to finish up most of them. Taking his broad sword he dived between two hounds and swung, rotating his body to attack to create a riveting force around him. The hounds were quick, so slow moments were unwise at the moment. With two hounds down and two more approaching, he glances back at Eva whose maintaining two enemies at once, stepping back and aiming with magic. She can't get close due to their feral speed.

Wait, where was the other one?

Eva had two, he had two and two were already lying unconscious. Before he sees the what he _believes_ is the leader _(because its just standing there spectating the whole thing)_ he hauls his sword sideways when one of the hounds _jumps_ at him.

He pushes against the monster back with full force as the Broadsword ignites with flame due to his arms band. He strikes with a sprint charge towards the hound one more time to take it down and heads to quickly to finish the other.

Glancing up, the leader of the pack is gone.

 _Where did he-_

As he stabs his ignited sword at the hound in front he turns around to see Eva fly back and pinned on the ground by the alpha. Her eyes shut and her teeth grit in pain as the impact slams her head to ground.

He take out his gun, controlled by his arms band, and shoots a ray of force towards the alpha.

 _It dodges._

Dammit it's fast.

He manages to hit one of the hounds. It's injured, barely able to stand. One of them however is about to attack Eva when a strong blast of fire knocks it back.

Eva's hand is outreach with a dangerous look in her eyes.

She gets up, out of breath and takes her dull broadsword to attack the injured hound with brute force. It goes down unconscious as she holds her sword up, breathing heavily.

He runs to her, his hand holding her back to help her stay upright.

"You alright?" Roland eyes the last hound as it prepares its attack.

"…Yes…" She nods. The attack slammed her body to ground so her back must ache a bit.

They both stare at the hound coming close and look each other in the eye.

They take each others signal and ready their magic and swords when the last hound charges.

* * *

"Whew! That was close." Eva sat on the ground exasperated.

"Too close. That might have been there leader. Now, we don't have to deal with him ever again" Roland insights.

Eva, loving the comfortable ground as a resting spot, senses her ears twitch. She stands upright, jumping to her feet.

"What's wrong?" Roland looks around.

Because the grimalkin had acute senses Eva could hear what Roland couldn't. And it sounded like a… woman screaming?

She runs to the sound and Roland runs after her, shouting at her for answers.

* * *

The sound becomes a lot clearer when a woman is complaining about a flying monster's hostility hovering around her. There's a few little pets(?)around her and Eva watches as he lands.

It's a monster way bigger than her and Roland. And it looks deadlier than what she fought just earlier.

She grips her Broadsword. Her eyes never leave the monster.

Then Roland shows up and sees the green beast. The old woman is now on the ground surrounded by her pets, her arms shielding her face as the monster hovers.

Before Roland can say the word, Eva is already running.

* * *

Eva constantly strikes at the beast once it hits the land. She aims for the wings, hoping to damage it's useful flying ability. But the monster always backs away with his wings held back.

Then Roland strikes his upper body, his sword ignited and ready. The beast takes damage, trying it's best to claw Roland. Eva throws wisps or fire and water his way to distract the monster, but it's body is too strong to take damage.

The best way to go about this is their swords. So she joins Roland side by side taking on the flying monster. It's working until it flies into the sky again.

It swoops down above them as it collides against Roland's sword. It hovers again, dead set on its targets right in front of it.

Roland is in front of Eva when it dives and roars-

And the (cute?)little weirdly shaped creatures from before try to grab on like an ornament.

Huh?

The older woman announces the help of her little friends as she and Roland simply accept their help due to the sudden creation of a canon.

* * *

It's over before they know it.

Those little guys really work fast, Roland thought.

From canons to healing abilities, Roland has never seen a more useful thing in all of his life.

They soon enter the home of Auntie Martha, whose house is infested with Higgeldy Piggledies. Odd name but fitting for what they are. They remind him of little ghosts.

He's actually not quite sure if these things have souls but he doesn't ask.

Eva, on the other hand, is staring at every higgledy she can find. Her eyes are shining at their every move, amazed by it all.

He's more astonished that there helpful and clueless than destructive. These things can cause chaos if they really wanted to.

While Auntie Martha is rambling about how her day went and how the Wyvern attacked, he had to ask more about these things.

"So...these creatures of yours….are they monsters?" Roland is trying not to be rude, since these things can probably attack him if she wanted to.

The old woman corrects him, "Oh, the cheeky so and so, no they are not! They're more…ah…phenomena than anything."

"Phenomena?.." Eva tries to understand.

"Yes my dear, there's the wind, the fire and water, and suchlike-there all like natural phenomena. And when these phenomena grow legs and arms and start running around being adorable, they become Higgledies!" Martha explains enthusiastically.

Huh. so that's it. The elements turn into miniature walking piece of oddly shaped light bulbs.

Martha then asks where they came from and how they managed to find her home. She doesn't get visitors often she says.

"We were on our way to visit the King's Cradle, beyond Cloudcoil Canyon." Replied Eva. Who still is eyeing the roaming Higgledies in the distance with a shine in her eyes...

Martha gasps. "What?! Really? Just the two of you going into the that den of horrible sky pirates?"

Roland catches that last part, "Sky pirates?"

Who were they-

"We have to go!" Eva urges.

"' _Have to?' Do you positively absolutely have to_ my dear?" She presses.

"Yes. _Absolutely positively have to_!" She urges again.

Roland is staring between the two females. What kind of tension is this?

If takes a moment until the old woman lets out a laugh.

"Well if your going down there, your gonna need my little lovelies to go with you."

Ah so that's what she wanted. They could potentially use them for battle tactics and many healing-

Before he knows it Eva disappears from his side and Martha give him a sly smile. He looks around to find Eva-

And she's hugging atleast twenty Higgledies in her arms.

Oh boy.

"I'll take you…we're gonna need you….oh definitely you! And you of course..." She's counting the Higgledies and eyeing more even if she can't even move her arms to grab more.

"Roland!" She calls out to him. "Can you help me pick out some more please! My arms are full." She says huddled around Higgledies and her face is barely seen with the all the Higgledies jumping in her arms. Eva is giggling at their antics.

He lets out a sigh as Martha chuckles.

* * *

They say goodbye to auntie Martha, the woman giving a big bear hug to Eva as they leave with her precious Higgledies Eva promises to take extra good care of.

They enter the Canyon and run into a grimalkin shopkeeper to Eva's delight.

* * *

 **CLOUCOIL CANYON**

He sees them approach the shopkeeper.

He was flying in the distance when something catches his eye. Two travelers he's never seen before in the Cloudcoil Canyon.

 _Their territory_.

Who are they, he thinks.

One is a man he believes will be a challenge to fight head on. He seems strong. Maybe even as strong as his Dad.

The other is a little blonde half Grimalkin. He can't get a good look on her face until she turns to look at the sky to see the road ahead of them.

He lets those blue eyes distract him for a bit when he realizes he's steering a plane.

He looks again.

She's smiling to the older man and her face is…..so angelic.

Again he's getting distracted. But he wants to know who these trespassers are on their land. So he keeps an eye on them from behind the clouds….

* * *

I wonder who that was…. Hehe.

Pretty long chapter here. I didnt mean to take too long here but I've been busy in preparation for college starting up in a few days.

Not entirely sure but updates will probably be slower. I'll try to remind myself to work bit by bit in my free time.

Next chapter we get our other two party members.


	4. The Deal

New bonds and characters appear. But do they have the best intentions?

And a rescue mission puts loyalty and a new goal to the test.

Enjoy.

* * *

The leafbook was something Eva has never heard of.

And she feels a bit dumb about the whole thing.

The nice shopkeeper of her kind was generous enough to lend one to the both of them. But she couldn't accept a gift without giving anything in return. Since she couldn't reward the shopkeeper with money for the first product, she decided to buy whatever equipment he had selling on him.

He did have a great variety of swords that took Eva a moment to wonder which one would be the right one to have-

But that quickly turned into buying one sword of very kind.

Roland simply watched her buy their new weapons. Maybe he thinks they'll be great in battle too.

Eva, however, was thinking instead how a variety of swords would be a great collection in the future. The Jade Katana was excellent against dealing with nature monsters and the Bleeding Edge looked ready to deal with some swift heavy damage. The Sirens Saber looked graceful yet cunning. The Greening Glave held an elemental and healing touch in her hold. And the Cloudcutter was a swift blade for easy light enemies to handle. They weren't stronger than her damp broadsword but they all held an enchanting strength in their possession.

She paid the shopkeeper with the amount of gold she had on her after Nella gave her new clothes back at the castle. The pockets in her skirt held a decent amount of gold that was meant for emergencies.

Nella had given it to her probably when she thought she'd join them in their new journey.

She pushes the rest of her thoughts away.

Eva decides to give the leafbook to Roland to experiment with. She doesn't know why he looks so amused as he flips through. Maybe he's had something like that before…

Her thoughts turns to the device in his hands. She hasn't heard of it till now and she's trying to figure out why. Did Nella have one before? Was she not allowed to have one until a certain age? She couldn't help but to wonder if it would have helped her more in figuring out about the other countries and it's rulers. Knowing about the occurring news was helpful too.

But right now, she didn't want to read it.

Eva rather not hear about the people of the world are wondering if she's dead or not.

She turns to Roland and…... he's still grinning? For what reason, she doesn't know…. The smile never leaves his face. She'll ask about it later.

They say goodbye to the shopkeeper and she hopes they run into each other again. The sign of seeing a another grimalkin alive made her feel normal after the past 24 hours. Now that Mausinger was in control…who knew what he was doing to the grimalkin. She only hoped her kind wasn't _dead_.

The only things in their way throughout the maze of the canyon are the hopping glob monsters made from a gooey substance. Eva couldn't help but to touch it to see what it felt like-

Then it jumps her and knocks her to ground. She sees green for a second and then it's Roland's deadpanned _why did you do that_ face. She chuckled nervously as he continued to stare down at her. The Higgledies around her are also in a ditzy confusion, giving her cute head tilts.

She knew the consequences….. but she was too curious. And she has to admit….the feeling of danger is becoming rather...exciting.

….Only a little.

She has to make sure not to tell Roland that.

Eva gets up to keep moving when she sees a certain plant on the ground…is that a-

She runs forward, past a clueless Roland and surprising the Higgledies, and towards the plant she's been dying to see from the books she's read.

* * *

"A propped Leaf Clover!" He hears her squeal.

Roland isn't sure what he knows what going on but all he's sees is a plant besides her.

"What is it?" Was it magical?

"A Propped Leaf Clover. It grows only in Cloudcoil Canyon. The leaves spin, giving off a small little breeze." She enjoys the wind sailing towards her face as she's crouched down. The Higgledies around her are mimicking her. He grunts for her attention.

"The is hardly the time for a botany lesson Eva…." He sighed. The girl is being carried away lately. She's still a child. So her childish nature is expected but at a time like this…..

He couldn't help but to scold her for her antics. At times, she was very easily amused and curious.

Don't get him started with the glob monster. He looks away for one second, knowing she can take it on, and it jumps at her as she tries to get closer to _touch_ it.

 _Why?_ He doesn't know, but he feels like his job got a lot harder around Eva….

"Alright. Sorry, I just haven't seen them in person…." She pulls herself up, taking her eyes off the plant. "Yes, we should get going." She walks off deeper into the canyon. She may be easily amused but she truly knew how to pick herself up. He eyes the plant once more and walks away.

Besides the monster fighting, the canyon in a sight to see.

Eva takes a moment to awe the view, walking around the edges of the canyon to see the huge asymmetrical boulders of dangerously sharp edges and skulls belonging to creatures unknown. She may be reckless but Roland knows for sure she won't bungee jump.

"That's quite the view."

"Yes…Its breathtaking." He sees her walk in the distance to get an eye full of the surrounding. He follows her like one of the main Higgledies trailing behind her. He thinks it's the one with the red scarf that's the leader, or somehow acts like it.

Something catches Eva's eye and hurries to inch closer. He does the same. But it's not trouble, but a disappointment. A large wooden ladder leading to the higher level ground is broken.

"Damn, there's no way up." He inspect it to see if it's even stable. "But we need to keep moving…." Eva stared upward.

Then a bubbly squeal catches their attention. The higgedly with the red scarf is jumping around, it's tiny arms flapping, almost dancing. He can never tell if their always excited or love to just move.

Or they want something? The higgedly was inching away, motioning them to get closer with its wailing arms. "Its looks like it wants us to follow." Eva catches on, following behind once it's noticing her movement and sprints into a run. He and Eva have no choice but to catch up fast. Their up and down the canyon for a moment and stop at a dead end. The little guy is around a pile of rocks and summons his friends to huddle around the top. What are they-

A green of their kind pops up from above. One with a scarf of it's own..

"Ah so that's it. It wanted to help it's pal."

"Ah we have more now!" Her eyes are back to shining again. She really adores these things, doesn't she?

The green hiddlegy that was dancing with it's friend coming towards Eva. A green aura surrounds it body and he senses a strange familiar atmosphere from Eva. She takes in her breath.. "Oh! A spell? Is this how you pass it around?"

A spell?

Did it give her magic?

"Thank you." She smiles at the new hiddgely and tells him she earned a new spell. Noticing the bright look on her face as if a bulb flashed inside her head, she told him to follow her to the same plant they had found earlier nearby. She waits for the higgedly to go in front. The neon green little guy summons a glowing aura of green towards the plant and a vortex of wind appears, disappearing he plant inside. The higgedly jumps in the vortex, and immediately is propped into the high air, landing in one of the higher grounds. "Guess we know how to reach up there now."

* * *

Tracing back to their steps all the way passed the broken ladder, they make it back to the original propped Leaf Clover. They were exploring new ground they couldn't reach before to go deeper into the canyon. New monsters and heights at every turn, suddenly they were nearing a plain land full of empty space.

The entire trip to canyon was quiet, she noticed. Hardly anyone but her and Roland were around. She wondered why was that when she hears a buzzing sounds belong to an engine a mile away. Her feline ears twitch and alarm her entire nerves system.

Grimalkin, as she remembers her father's words, start to gain higher senses as they grow older. Since she was half grimalkin, her senses weren't at full capacity like a normal grimalkin. But her senses were sharp enough.

These acute senses happen only the grimalkin almost becomes a teenager, around the age of 16. But there was another way to gain your abilities quite early.

By unforgettable experiences.

If a grimalkin faces a series of severely emotional events they can easily trigger their higher senses sooner regardless of age.

She thought it was strange back then when she could hear things from a far angle. After Mausinger's takeover, she feft something change and evolve inside. Almost facing death must have brought out her senses. But she wonders if her sight and touch will change soon. Eva remembers her father eyes practically glowed in the dark once.

Night vision. Only a rare breed of grimalkin can do that. Grimalkin were nocturnal people, yes. But navigating in the dark was a technique. A normal grimalkin could see the night as it was, with the night's stars and silhouettes around them. Night vision was an ability to hide and sneak in the dark like your own playground. Some mouse-kin even had it.

Her father didn't know If she could do it too, being half grimalkin took some strength away,…but if so, her eyes would have to glow yellow.

But even so, she needed to test out her sight.

The buzzing engine is coming close.

It's worrisome for some odd reason. And the fact Roland that can't hear it, he's staring forward but he glances at her just at the moment. Not her, but specifically her ears.

"What's wrong?"

She looks back and there's nothing there. Then she feels a twinge of a sound go upward. Her eyes widened. It's coming from the sky-

Before she even calls out for Roland she steps back as a gush of wind fiercely flies past them.

* * *

Oh no.

 _Those idiots._

Honestly, its just straight to the spear and ambush with these two! It was code to take anyone in that wasn't part of tribe. But there was no need to scare people away.

They're not viscous monsters for crying out loud!

He steered his automobile downward, away from the clouds and towards the four people on the ground. The two knuckleheads had them wrapped in nets they use _only_ for catching meat and fish.

And then he's sees _her_.

The frightened look she has when she turns to the helpless older man as she's clawing the net. Her eyes shadow itself until she looks up.

And then there's the look of _murder_.

He starts accelerating, _fast._

* * *

Roland knew something was wrong the moment he saw those cat-like ears twitch. He heard a sound just now but he saw her ears move a couple of minutes ago. He's seen what Eva's ability can do for them in times of need, back when they encountered Aunt Martha. But the look on Eva has him questioning what's about to happen.

Before Eva could open her mouth, a gush of wind almost pushes them to the ground. The sound of a propeller and an engine in the wind ring in his ears. Two planes, he sees, flying forward and making a swift turn their way. He sees the mischievous look on their perpetrator's faces.

Eva's behind him look wearily at the strangers in the air. Two planes come their way and split in opposite directions, circling around them.

"This doesn't look good."

"What are they?..."

Roland manages to guess they could be the sky pirates Aunt Martha mentioned. But these guys being on planes wasn't a good sign.

And then the net spirals from above them..

Their hands are tied down. Or, well locked in place by a mini guillotine, just without the blade. Their perpetrators are two guys with loose bright garments. One's muscle bearing and big and other is slim and lanky. The two start talking and the first thing he catches is the savvy abbreviation in their words.

"Ye're brave indeed wand'rin into these parts uninvited….that, or ye're never have heard o' the Cloud Snake."

Yeah, their pirates alright.

He takes a sneak glance at Eva and she has a cold stare to the older men. While her eyes are dead straight her mouth is wavering, trying to hold it still by her teeth. She's still frazzled by the net he guesses. She was clawing it earlier. He wasn't so sure but her nails looked sharper than usual when she was trying to escape.

Or maybe it's grimalkin thing.

He glares up at their ambushers, "Sorry, but we're not from around here." He says dryly.

"We have something important to do beyond this canyon. Let us go through." Eva demanded. Even in an unfortunate event, she was acting like she was their boss.

The two pirates raises their eyebrows and look at another. The lanky one smiles with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh do ye? I'll tell ya lassie what we simply must do. String ya up for comin' to spy on our secret base!" The burly man exclaims.

The lanky pirate nods. "Aye, Ye've broken rule 7, section D o' the Pirate Aviation Code. An' the punishment for breaking a crime…"

"-Is death!" He announces with glee as if he's wants to scare the crap out of them. He tried to cough up the words of reason when Eva speaks up.

"Is that so?...we'll go ahead." The challenging look on her eye has him do a double take.

He's seen it before, but at a time like this-

"Because if you think death is the worse thing you can do to me, then your _severely_ mistaken."

The pirates are taken back by Eva as she bravely stands up on her two feet, waiting for their next move. Unknown to them, Roland picked up a tone of grief in that last part. But they're _armed_ , this was no time to-

The pirates looking insulted, spoke. "An' we we're begin'nin to think to spare the lass since we don't harm little gals. But now…." They pulled out their crossbows aimed at Eva, who still didn't flinched. He was about to stand to be in front of her when he notices her staring at him. Her feline ears are moving slightly. What is she-

And then he hears It. Another engine coming from right behind the two pirates.

"Sad thing really…." One of them starts. "Ye' the same age as-"

He doesn't finish as he abruptly stops to turn back coming almost face to face with a plane in between his partner and himself as they narrowly duck for cover. The plane flies in front of the sun until a figure leaps high, landing in between them.

A boy from their group. Roland takes a guess from the clothes he wears. A half open green sleeveless vest with a sharp tooth necklace around his neck. Aside from the short unruly maroon hair, he has a few painted marks on his face….. The only normal thing he's wearing is white baggy shorts.

And the animal fur cape. What's up with kids wearing capes in this world?

The pirates stand back in shock.

" _Master Tony?!"_

* * *

Tony pulled himself up and stared down at the two dimwits. "And _who_ gave you two the right to enact death?"

"Why they're trespassers Tony. They-"

"What would _The Boss_ think if you two pulled something like that without his permission, hm? I'd bet he'd enjoy hearing what you two would have to say."

He crossed his arms. His back was facing the older man and the girl. First, he has to deal with these two.

"Well? Did you think they're spies?" He outstretched his arms to prove a point. "Do they look like spies to you? Honestly, they wouldn't act this hostile if you two didn't throw a _net_ over them!"

He let his voice echo over the canyon. The two older pirates in front of him slumped over in defeat. He sighed. The older man and the girl were unaware of where they were heading into. Even if they had managed to clear some of the monsters in the canyon, he can tell by the direction these two were going, that their final destination isn't their base. But near it.

But the newcomers are still strangers. So they had to be at base right away to know if they had good intentions. He knows they do, after all she doesn't look harm-

"So you're the one I heard coming by." A soft voice rings behind him, belonging to the only person he thinks of as he spins around to see _her_.

And her eyes are a _wonder_ up close.

Just like the sky.

Wait. "You heard me?"

"Yes. I heard the sound of a plane coming again." The blonde grimalkin tilts her head. "You were….going _really_ fast." Her eyes look up really thinking about the moment.

She knew he was rushing to get here? He feels the warmness glow from his cheeks and to his ears.

 _That's_ _embarrassing_ …. Tony looks away to hide his face and lightly scratches his hair. "Well…., it's my job to make sure these guys aren't too harsh. Because bloody heck-we're not a bunch of animals!" He barks at the other two still unable to look him in the eye.

"Oh!" She's back to into his view. "I see…You we're trying to save us…. Thank you."

She smiles at him and he can't help but be giddy and grin right back.

He's never met a kid completely different from him. Sure, there are kids at the base but they we're hardly any his age and hardly interesting to talk to.

And he's never had a friend that was a girl before. He's staring at her in fascination. It feels like it's just her and him there-

" _Ahem_. If your not a threat, would you mind letting us go?" Another voice pops up. He hardly noticed the other man next to her still on his knees. He's giving him a weird look…and sends him back to reality.

"You have to be taken to Batu first." He address this as a matter a fact. "But don't worry, my dad will do the right thing. He'll make sure your okay." He says that line in particular while facing the girl. She stares back. "One way or the other, we will make it to The King's Cradle." Her determined eyes stood by her answer.

So that's where they're going. Tony wanted to know more but he needed to get back to business. He turned back to his fellow pirates and called out to them. "Take them back to base, before I tell him you've forgotten whose in charge!"

"Yes Sir…." Tony smiled to himself. Everything was settled.

* * *

Eva observed the way Tony handle everything.

Like a ruler.

Even though she suspected that he wasn't the one in charge,...and yet he still took care of the problem. She sense that when he was younger like her, he also had the power for control. And the status of a ruler besides them.

She wonders what his father is like.

She sits on the ground next to Roland. "I think we can trust him Roland."

"Hm…or we could wait for an opening, and run-"

Tony's voice took command "Alright! You too take this lot back to base. I'm going to scout some more. And quick, the wyverns are on the prowl…."

"Too late…" Eva lips slowly curved up. Roland next to her dropped his head in a sigh. Out of the corner of her eye, Tony's waving at her.

* * *

The pirate's base is a gigantic looking fortress. It's bigger then what he thought it'll be. Roland looks around and can tell a lot of years went into the making of their "base."

He's impressed. Greatly, if he wasn't cuffed.

The pirates take them inside, where the villagers look at them at awe and fascination at the "trespassers" who dare cross their land. They stop in front of a hut and a few villagers. The residents asked what trespassers want until their captors interrupt them to call for the boss.

No one knows where the guy is at the moment and but he slowly sees the one of the villagers freeze and gasp. Heavy footsteps stomp behind him. As more villagers step back in fright, he and Eva turn to see their captors step to the side as a huge pirate man with a mustache appears before them.

"Well' what ye' have here?"

* * *

Well now.

Batu was having a nice stroll until he heard a commotion in the distance.

Who in the darn blazes is making such a racket?

Batu walks over to one of the huts of where there's a crowd of his people gathering around. He can't see what's going on but he sees some blue and someone really pintsize. Or is that a little runt?

He makes his way, where two of his fellow pirates went out this morning to scout came back. They were blocking the view of the strangers he never laid eyes on. He comes really close when the thunderheads _finally_ realize he is right next to them.

They clear the path-and it's man with a coat and-a little lassie?

A _grimalkin_ lassie. From the land of Ding Dong Dell, probably.

The trespassers are forced on their knees. "Ye must be the trespassers loitering around the Canyon, or so as I hear."

"With good reason, if you hear us out." Goes the older one.

"We have to go the King's Cradle. Please let us through." The short lassie looks up, a fire he sees in her eyes.

Well now, from what the others are saying there were up to no good the moment they set foot on their turf.

The code must be obeyed. So obviously the penalty for these straddlers is death. The two of them try to reason or impress him.

So the lassie was royalty. That could have come in handy if they had a random deal,...but there was no point in it now regarding the coup, she isn't that important anymore. Their needless efforts die down when he hears Chingis from behind.

"Oi Boss, its Tony!"

His son?

When it comes to his blood lad, everything gets put on hold just for him. He'll one day take over the tribe in his stead. Even at this age, his boy holds reigns just like him. He's proud of the little scamp. Once he knew how to fight and fly, he should be off well on his own.

Tony never needed much help from him.

His boy was independent and strong. Just like himself, he thinks proudly.

Chingis breaks his thoughts. "The Wyverns have held him hostage! They said they'll let him live-but only if we up sticks right away an' never come back!"

Snakes alive! "The devils!" They have his son locked up this time for sure now. Those devil flying snakes have always tried to run them out of the land. "They pick my boy where he's lower his guard, haven't they?" He growls.

In return, those monsters want him and his people to high tail out of here.

The situation is too dire. Once those devils notice they go and leave to retrieve his boy, for sure they'll take the chance to wipe out all the woman and children at base.

No. He can't risk it. His boy may be his only by blood, his only son given by his passed wife, the only one he had raised to become a strong lad like himself-

He can't save him.

Batu pushes aside his heart for his duty. His duty to become the chief.

Except the nagging part of him is telling him that his wife will soon be disappointed.

He shut his eyes. He dreaded something like this. Where he can't save his son, because sooner or later he'd have to grow up to save himself.

Kunblah objects to his decision, and by the sounds of the others, so do they.

But he's made his decision.

Until a lassie pipes up.

" _You can't!"_

* * *

Eva can't take this anymore.

The boy who helped her and Roland get a chance to keep living is being left behind by his own father!

She knew why the chief made his decision. But he couldn't completely overlook saving him another way! Tony was his son. His family. If there's one thing she knows is that losing family is not something anyone should experience.

It's a terrible ache that pains you forever.

Not only that, Tony saved them.

The favor had to be returned.

"I'll do it! I'll save him and bring him back!" That way Batu and his people can be safe and guard their land.

Batu doesn't take well to this but she doesn't stop. "You have to let us save him. Let us try. Tony saved our lives after all." Eva tries her hardest to hold her ground.

Bur Batu is a challenge. "Somethin' tell me that's not what ye' after lassie."

He thinks they'll run away once their set free. "We won't run." She standsa bit straighter to mean it. "We promise to bring him back. You have my word as…"

What was she now? She wasn't a princess anymore and she wasn't queen yet until she had her kingmaker. But nonetheless, knowing her family lineage and oaths, keeping a promise was an essential trait that should be treated with the utmost respect and will.

"You have _my word_."

She doesn't break eye contact with Batu. He's staring at her. Almost looking for a crack in the shell of her eyes to lose it's focus.

His look becomes suspicious. "Just what are you plannin' lassie? I won't stand for any more o' yer trickery."

She grounds her teeth. "Its not trickery!" Eva takes in a breath to calms herself. "I…..I have to live. I have to become a queen to rule a kingdom where everyone can be happy and live without worry!"

Batu scoffed. "You had yer' chance lassie. And ye' ran all the way up here with your tail between yer' legs, didn't ya?" He crossed his arms as he made his point. "These lands are rife with war an' misery. No one here is buildin' a happy realm around here anytime soon. Especially not some livy-livered princess who mislaid her crown."

She lets the last part struck her in the chest. As if a lighting bolt pierced heart. Her crown had been mislaid. Yes, it was true.

No matter how she looked at it, Eva will never deny the feelings of doubt of deserving the crown in the first place. She eyes her hands still cuffed by the wood.

 _Have I been misused again?_ She thinks.

She clutches her fingers in a fist.

 _No. Because I refuse to do nothing this time._

"Fine then." She looks up at those challenges eyes of his. " I will create a kingdom to end war and misery. I will seek out to unite the kingdoms in peace!"

Her new mission. Peace for all. Not just her future kingdom, but for everyone who won't suffer any more.

"What's that now? Not just a princess are you? But a princess of the whole blessed world, eh lassie?" She doesn't let his mocking tone hold her down.

Eva nods. "I'll do it. I will be the Queen to bring peace back to the world! No matter what!" Her final statement she delivers to him is her goal to accomplish.

And it's met with met laughter of the people around them. She stares up at Batu who isn't laughing among them. But giving her the challenging stare if she meant her words.

She sharpens her eyes for her answer.

And then Batu silences his people. Goes to ask her one more time if she states the truth.

She givers her answer, but she decides to struck a deal. "Of course I do. I will be a Queen that will bring peace to all. And if I can't save Tony, then I don't deserve it. What ruler would let someone die before they can bring peace? Let us go in search of him, and if we can't save him, then you have every right to kill us." Eva can't bring peace if Tony can't be saved. Her goal and will as Queen would mean nothing if she couldn't save people nor keep her word.

Nor return the favor.

Slowly, Batu grins. "Alright then, ye've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Roland let out a sigh once it was all over.

They had miraculously dealt with the stubborn pirate and was impressed by Eva's negotiations. He almost thought it was over for them, but luckily Eva pulled through. Roland didn't mind saving the pirate kid. After all, he did save them, only partially to live for a little longer.

He came to the conclusion that Tony was a good kid. He guessed that he takes from his old man, but doesn't entirely. After all, by his words they aren't immediately killed.

Roland asks Batu where they can find his son. The buff older man tells them they have to go the Wyverns Cave. But before they go they're allowed to get some supplies before they set off. Eva hurries him saying that they have to leave right away if they want to save Tony faster. As he agrees with her, Roland catches Batu studying Eva as she spoke those words.

Roland's no fool. He saw the hurt and grief in the pirate's eyes and tone when he made the decision to leave his own flesh and blood behind. He has a son of his own, it's not easy to disregard your kid like that.

Thinking back to son, he hoped he was alright. He gmhas no idea what's happened to him.

He sighed. Too many deaths are just aching to happen in this world.

It's good thing he and Eva are going to change that.

* * *

Roland and Eva meet with Gerel, who runs the weaponry and supplies shop for them to get ready. Unlike everyone they meet throughout the base, she doesn't immediately tell them their goal is useless and their fighting for naught. Instead she politely asks for what weapons we'll be needing against the Wyverns. Roland notices she keeps looking at Eva with an interesting and sorrowful gaze. They get a couple to Cutlasses and head off when Gerel tells them to bring Tony back home safely.

Eva smiles and reassures they will. The green haired shopkeeper smiles back. It seems like she's the only one worrying in the outside. He thinks she may be Tony's governess or his caretaker when he was a lot younger.

He looks to study her again.

She looks oddly like another green haired woman...

"Roland! Let's go! We have no time to waste." Eva's tugging at his coat before he's pushing his thoughts away.

"Right." He follows her as they head. He lets his thoughts be kept to the side as he comes back to find out later….

They run into multiple enemies.

Pintsize enemies that is. There isn't much competition or worry when they run into hostile five inch hamsters with bats a little higher than themselves. Roland has to aim and swing lower.

Or bop them on the head.

Whichever works for these guys. The only problem is that there's loads of them. If there happens to be dozens, then Roland takes out his gun while Eva fires up her damp broadsword with fire magic.

They can't waste too much time.

"You think Tony is okay?" Eva asks while he's finishing his last set of shots at his foes.

"He's fine. They wouldn't negotiate a deal if they didn't keep him alive."

Up above the road they a find steep narrow passage leading downward. They slowly make their way down when they see a green dragon like creature upright like a human being.

Their close to the Wyverns Cave. Roland peers behind the mountain wall and sees three Wyverns outside. It was like their fight back then to save Aunt Martha, only they were a bit outnumbered. He turns to Eva, "Let me head in first, then come to help on the offense."

They managed to take down a Wyvern before, sure, but having a surprise attack could really benefit in their advantage.

"Alright. And I'll take the last one off your hands while you surprise it."

He blinks. What? There was only three of them. One for each and one last one to handle…..

"You think this is a competition?" The recklessness in her just pop up whenever it pleases, doesn't it?

Eva stretches her smile slowly, almost intentionally sly. "It could be."

Nope. Her recklessness was always there.

And yet, he can't help smirking at the thought of beating the last one first. "That depends who gets it first, you know."

She stares at him for a moment before she declares war. _"Your on!"_

Immediately forgetting his plan, she runs into battle. He shakes his head but chuckles as follows behind.

* * *

Next up, we get our kingmaker.

Notes:

Before I move ahead. The relationship between Eva and Tony will be just be friendship. They're preteens, I think its more appropraite here. I'm not a fan of love or romance at a young age. Puppy love/crushes? Sure. But not for this story. I don't want to distract them.

That doesn't mean I won't tease some bits... It is a cute ship after all.

I was struggling to find a good name for Tani so I went with the obvious short name for him. I hope it sticks here?...It was the shortest and easiest name close to the counterpart. Sorta like Eva/Evan.

New features and benefits for the grimalkin race will be added in the story. I feel like they didn't emphazise enough in the game on what makes them unique aside from the cat ears and tail.

There's less fighting here-I plan to have that saved for the next chapter when the team rescues Tony. And going through the trial. I settled for some light humor here. And more character angst/

(Maybe it's just me but while playing throught the game did Gerel remind anyone of Aranella? It's almost as if she had a pirate sister. It's probably just me...)

And our man Roland will have a bit more perspective/insight than this chapter after he sees how Eva and the new party members get along...and has thoughts about home.


	5. The Test of Courage

In which Eva and Tony become fascinated by the other and Roland sees the bonds Eva is currently weaving…even if she doesn't know it.

And the president of another world is remembering if he used to smile as much….

Enjoy.

* * *

 **The Wyvern Cave**

He's almost out of breath.

They've been running, or Roland has been chasing Eva through the cave ever since they've gone in.

She's worried for the boy. And while he understands the urge to repay a debt, Eva _really_ needs to relax.

"Eva."

He knows she heard him, seeing the slight twitch in her feline ears.

".…Yes?"

"Please calm down. Tony is going to be fine."

"Ah…but-"

They've so far made it into the cave, which turned out to be a narrow passage for a hideout belonging to no human sized creatures. Eva, once she entered, dashed in.

He didn't even have time to _walk._

Roland looks at Eva whose still deep in thought, probably thinking about the whole situation, not that he blames her, but she kept glancing forward down the passage.

"I…..have a bad feeling, that's all."

A bad feeling?

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking….that maybe one of them would go against there word and-"

Roland gently grabs her by the shoulder, "If that happens, then there will be consequences."

He gives her a straight look, signaling what she would do if such a situation came to light. Eva's eyes hardened. "Right. If he gets hurt, we'll show them the consequences."

With the tone and look he was getting from her, Roland almost _hopes_ the Wyverns didn't even touch the kid.

He lets her go as they move towards the end of the cave, now at a relaxed speed.

They're entering a wide empty area with a wooden cage blocking an entrance. Roland thinks Tony is behind there but he doesn't sense anyone human around. Eva slowly walks forward, "He's not here…"

And he watched her stop, for a moment, to look at the ground, before she swings her head above.

"But you are."

Up above them were the Wyverns, and they're leader.

...

There they were.

The nagging and horrible feeling of something happening to Tony didn't just come from a little bit of paranoia. No, it came from the clinking weapons and snarling she heard from the Wyverns in the distance. Whether it was an ambush or a total scam of their word, Eva knew something was off. She tried to look for Tony in the crowd of viscous Wyverns when Roland is _yelling_ at her to _move._

The leader of the Wyverns swoops down to her exact spot and she quickly stumbles back, right next to Roland. The dragon like creature is dressed in gold armor. With such a grand design he held to himself, Eva knew automatically he was a leader.

"And what brings you here, hm?" The amused Wyverns leader asked.

In front of the leader, Eva quickly regained her posture, "We're here for Tony."

It sneers at them, "The pirate boy?" The Wyvern laughs. "You do not look like the sky pirates, too small….too succulent….." Eyeing the both of them with mocking doubt.

The Wyvern leader arched it's back with it's wings spread like a cape as it stood straight. "The CloudCoil Canyon belongs to us Wyverns! You have no business here!" It roared along with the other Wyverns chanting them to leave.

Eva ghostly clutches her sword and keeps her tone and expression straightlace, "We're not going anywhere without him." She demands as if to order them.

Just like her father when he used to give an order.

"Attagirl, Eva." Roland says right next to her.

She forcing her straight face while fighting the warmness in her cheeks after being praised.

Why does she get so embarrassed after being complimented by Roland?!

She lets out her frustrating embarrassed squirming mentally, where no one can hear. And slightly turns her head so Roland can't look.

"If this wasn't our business before, it sure is now." Roland's voice brought her back to reality.

Eva nods, "That's right."

The Wyvern leader roars, threatening to give them suffering. Too late, she thinks. She's already suffered enough.

And whatever these Wyverns had planned, it was a grain of salt compared to what's she's been through.

* * *

Roland and Eva head forward. Roland notices, on who she's looking at, she had the same idea.

Take out the head and finish the rest.

Just when he and Eva are close to reach the leader, he flies into the sky. A coward move, he thinks. Having it's cronies surround them as it watches from above.

Unfortunately for that thing, nothing's stopping Eva and himself from fighting. Eva takes the right of the field, heading straight to the upcoming Wyverns, almost head-butting one of them at close range. She attacks, speed and adrenaline roaring. No matter how big or small the opening, She's striking at every moment, calling upfront the Higgledies to take out as many they can.

The little fighting machine inside of her is really kicking in.

He smirks and turns to deal with the left plank of Wyverns. He swiftly runs to a Wyvern and swings his sword in front of its face, only to strike downward and disarm it's legs. A vicious surprised he learned from sword fighting in his younger days. The move would normally make a person trip or feel pressure on their legs. A weak point to keep standing.

And the Wyvern doesn't fly.

A mistake, really.

Roland backs away from it's vile wings and sharp claws as he swiftly steps forward to pierce it in the chest and ignites the sword to slam it to the ground. He looks up to see the Wyverns halt for moment-

-and come _racing_ in his direction.

Well alright then.

He dodges the first two Wyverns in between him, rolling to the ground as they come from above, and shooting ammo at the one of the beast's legs. The one he shot is still forcing it's legs to run. It's barbaric wooden mallet flies in his direction and he flips back as the Wyvern rushes forward.

Holding his sword up front, positioned from across his chest, he stabs the Wyvern multiple times like rapid gun shots, and turns around on one foot to strike it in the back. It's body snaps as it collapse.

The second Wyvern flies to him in fury, axe in hand. Roland pulls out his broad sword in front and clashes with the axe coming down on him. He's holding his ground until he rolls to the side and sees a cannon blast the Wyvern to the ground. The Higgledies around Eva cheer for their lucky shot.

Nice little things they are. Truly.

He snaps out of his praise for them and looks to the head Wyvern still in the air.

 _It's furious_.

And it's looking at Eva….

* * *

Eva snaps back at the Wyvern in front.

The creature was mockingly flying around as she kept taking steps back to avoid it's the sharp wings.

But just because it's in the air, its not completely safe!

Another Wyvern heads to her direction. A mallet in hand and it holds it above to bring it down-

Until a spear slaps it face, almost put in a daze. Eva keeps slashing the beast multiple times until it's completely stunned to stand. And just when it about to fall backwards, she jumps, her foot on the unconscious Wyvern's face and strikes her ignited sword in the flying Wyvern's body.

The monster's on the ground immediately to her surprise.

But now's not the time to look at it's defeated form.

She snaps her head to find the other Wyverns nearby. One stops in front of her, almost surprised by her look, but raises his sharp blade as she moves to the right to dodge. She charges at it's opening-

The Wyvern is quicker, moving back with the force of its wings before her blade slices the air.

Eva raises her eyebrow. The Wyvern can dodge alright….

She steps in quicker and strikes by its sides simultaneously. The Wyvern still pushes back, the tip of her blade almost pierces it's flesh-

Until another Wyvern comes from above-

The leader flies down with a blade pointed at her head,

Her blood rushes and her feet scream at her to _move back-_

A ray of electrical force knocks the blade of out it's hands. Roland comes from the left, along with the Higgledies aiding with canons.

There's now a good few meters between the two Wyverns and Eva. She lets go of a breath she didn't know was holding. She took the scene before her again and realized the Wyvern she was chasing was leading her to be decapitated by the head Wyvern.

How did she not see that?!

Roland's eyes were fixated at the leader. He already took down the Wyvern who she was battling on the ground with just two 3 shots.

Eva can't move. Her mind keeps flashing back to the blade that could have ended her life. She stifles a gulp and shuts her eyes for a moment to lose the image.

Her heart pounds as she clutches her shirt in distress. Her thoughts spiral out of control.

So close...so close again just like last time, the shortness of breath starts-

The mental image of blood trailing down her hand like before comes up again, death up close-

Eva forces her eyes open, the real world comes into view. Shes gasping for breath unitl she can breath in a few times to finally calm her body and mind.

She should have been smarter, she tells herself as Eva runs to aid Roland with the final foe.

* * *

They're done with all the Wyverns.

Or they are done with them.

Fleeing once the their leader was defeated is satisfying to say the least. But Roland couldn't help but feel dissatisfied with such an ending.

Ah well, it doesn't really matter now.

Eva is eyeing the ruins and home of the Wyverns. She's pacing, almost in a worrisome state to empty her mind.

He knows from experience, she's troubled.

And he can guess what exactly it could be.

"Eva." He calls.

She slowly turns to face him, her expression lightless. "Y-Yes?"

He wants to tell her it's not her fault for not seeing the leader try to ambush her. That she's a amateur beginner fighter and is allowed to make mistakes. The sadden hue in her eyes make him hold his tongue. He really shouldn't have to sugarcoat here since Eva has room to grow. She's come this far.

But death is always nearing them both. It's hard to escape such a cruel reality.

"Great job."

Her eyes widen and blink a couple of times. A small blush creeped behind her ears. She looks confused as she opens her mouth simply to close it multiple times.

Take the compliment Eva. Don't ask questions and make this hard.

He sees her eye the ground and turn her head slightly to the right. "….Thank you." Her eyes and facial features soften and loosen. He feels the curve of his smile raise.

There you go kid.

"So….is Tony behind that gate?" She points at the barricade made out of woods.

He eyes the gate. "Probably so. Hope he's okay."

They head towards the gate and down the dark corridor.

It's not too soon that they find Tony, wrapped around a rope and loosely swinging to wretch free from the strings.

One of the higgeldies comes into Eva's view, holding a leaf cutter in his tiny hand. "Oh, Wiff-Waff," suddenly remembering it's name, "please get him down." She politely asks the higgledy as it disappears from her sight and near Tony.

* * *

Tony, sensing that something is behind him, sees the a glob of green with a….leaf(?) in its hand. He turns than view below to find Eva and man he saved earlier. What are they-

He feels the light strong snap from behind him and soon he's falling straight to the ground. He awaits the impact as he hears a scream call for him-

His front and face hit an unusual soft surface. His ear hears a groan from someone _very very_ close to him. It sounded like right below him…. With the rope cut from before, he twists his hands around to be completely free from the wretched rope. With two hands placed besides his chest and whatever he's on, he lifts himself up to find a face full of messy blond hair spiraling in the ground.

Bloody heck-

It was _her_ again, the girl he saved earlier, and she was unconscious, but her eyes are slightly twitching. What was she doing here?! And why did she try to save him by being his cushion to break his fall?!

He eyes her again. She's more reckless than he thought. Really now, what kind of heroism is this? Her lips part as she breathes in. But she was okay. That was the important part.

He kept staring at her peaceful face and noticed all the blonde strands array in different directions. There was no sunlight in the cave, but he wonders if her hair would shine like gold….

A few hair strands lay across from her right cheek. He decided to clear her face until a hand grabs his wrist with a tight warning. It was _almost_ painful. He looks up to see the other man she was traveling with staring him down.

"I think it's time for you to _get up."_

Oh. Right.

He scrambles while carefully trying to not step over Eva's unconscious form. He backs away from the whole scene.

Tony watches as the man tries to carefully wake Eva, while wondering if he had did something wrong to offend him. He was just trying to reorganize her hair. What was the problem-

Oh.

Oooh.

It clicks to him.

He was on top of her for _way_ too long.. If he was a better man, remembering one of the sayings from the older men in his village, he would have gotten off of her as soon as he was free.

Tony wasn't entirely a gentleman, but he knew how to act towards girls. His dad made sure of it. After what mom drilled into him before she passed, he could hardly forget those lessons.

He scratches the back of head. Hopefully, the Eva won't be too mad…..

He hears her voice call out to the man.

So his name was Roland...

Well, Roland may not like him after this.

He sees her eyes flutter and she looks at him. Her eyes brighten. "You're okay!" She smiles.

Tony can't help to inch his lips to smile back.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Tony asks them. Though Roland isn't furious at the boy, more annoyed if he could say, Tony doesn't look his way as he speaks.

And Eva hardly notices the current atmosphere.

She was unconscious after all. And had she been conscious, this would be _a whole_ other different scenario.

"We're here to save you. Your father sent us to rescue you." Eva answered him.

Tony was taken back. "Really? I would have thought he'd leave me alone to come home myself!" Tony chuckled.

Roland blinked. What?

The wild boy in front him shrugged it off like it was just another day. He had a feeling Tony would come home with animals dragged beneath his feet or whatever mission adults would do in the village.

He will admit though, Tony was pretty strong. He could see the muscle in his arms as he flexed his arm bashfully behind his unruly maroon hair.

It was also another reason why he was worried for Eva's health. He could have broken her bones.

"Anyways, thanks for coming to the rescue." The giddy kid, who was now looking at him without hesitation, "didn't think you guys were reckless enough to come down here though." He eyes Eva at the word "reckless."

And my god that couldn't be any more true.

Eva huffs a chuckle, " We're not the only reckless ones here. You got caught, remember?" She playfully reminds him.

Tony blinks and stretches his jaw. "Hey! I was ambushed! And it's not the first time this has happened. I just got unlucky…."

"Well, we all tend to be unlucky….." Eva says in a soft tone. Was she sympathizing?

"But you should really watch your back from now." She ends with a witty smile.

Ah, he saw that coming.

Tony blinks, totally not expecting that kind of answer. Roland lets outs laugh.

* * *

He knew his dad pulled through. Tony was sure his dad wouldn't walk Eva and Roland off a cliff. He had a good feeling about them.

And he's pretty reassured his dad felt the same way.

They just arrived at the base. The base he grew up in. All of his precious memories and mission all flood back into his mind as he takes in the sweet air of home sweet home.

Eva and Roland just explained that they made a deal with his dad. Bringing him home so that they can cross the canyon to the King's Cradle. Listening to their deal made him curious. Roland nor Eva never said why they were going to head to such a sacred ancient place.

An instinct told him these two equal an adventure.

And seeing that it's likely, he might as well give it a shot.

Tony runs up to the highest set of wood and yells, "Hey Everyone! I'm home!"

Everyone stops and looks up to the son of the chief Batu waving at all of them. Tony is greeted by so many of his friends and family as they come running to make sure he won't go anywhere else.

He chuckles at everyone's enthusiasm and nagging worry around him. "What are you all taking about? I'm still here, aren't I?" He outstretched his arms. "I'm not going anywhere!" He chuckles to the crowd around him.

"Tony!" A familiar voice rings through the crowd.

"Aunt Gerel?" He turns to find his green haired aunt with a worrisome expression.

"Where are earth have you been? Do you know how worried we were?" Her words were harsh but her eyes were too soft on him.

"Everything's alright Aunt Gerel," he gives her grin, "I came back didn't I?" He smoothly reassures her with a wink.

She smirks at him. "You came back alright."

Then she grabs him by the ear. "And you better be more careful now that your back!"

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Aunt Gerel!" The crowd around laughs at the scenario. Or more specifically, Gerel's mother bear antics towards the chief's son. She soon lets go.

"There he is, boss!" He hears his dad coming.

He straightens himself and walks up to his dad, whose crossed his arms and is waiting to see him. Tony smirks. "Hey Boss! Did ya miss me?"

His dad returns the smirk. "Aye. Yer went an' got yourself captured eh, lad?"

Tony throw a chuckle, "Well it's a good thing I got rescued! Sorry boss!" Tony can't stop feeling giddy. He likes the play the role of chief and call his dad boss, even if dad is okay. Being a pirate, you were free to indulge and have a set of codes to follow.

And if you're the son of the Boss, you can _most certainly bend_ those codes.

His dad turns his attention to the other two behind him. Eva and Roland are standing behind him.

"Eva lassie, ye' kept yer' word. Now I shall keep mine. Ye' can pass by the canyon as freely as you want." Batu nods.

Eva gives him a gracious little bow. "Thank you, Chief Batu."

"One step closer to King's Cradle, huh?" Roland mentions to Eva.

And Tony sees his chance. "So your really going to there, then? To the Cradle?"

"Yes." Eva answers.

"Why are you going?" The answer he needed to know.

"Why lad, don't ye' know? This one is going to be Queen of the whole blessin' world! Gonna get herself a Kingmaker for it." His dad, apparently had known before him.

But nonetheless, he's pretty shocked. "Queen of the whole world….?"

"Bloody heck," he looks at Eva, "You've got a lot of ideas for a shorty." He crosses his arms holding back a smirk. Payback for the teasing back at the Wyvern cave.

Eva tilts her head. "Your barely over my height. And my ideas won't lead me to be kidnapped!" She exclaimes.

Tony ignores that and declares his decision, "I've decided, that I shall go with you, just in case you don't get lost."

Eva and Roland just stand there, making sure they right.

Tony just stands proudly. His dad on the other hand….

"What are ya gonna do swindlin' with these sorry swabs, lad?"

He turns to his dad, "You're the one who said If I want to do something then I should do it. And this is what I want to do right now."

He turns back to the speechless duo. "I'm coming with ya, even if you say no." He grins as he hand gestures a take off plane in the distance.

His grin gets wider as he feel his dad face palming besides him.

Dad's proud, he just won't show it.

* * *

Roland takes a stroll around the base for a while. He and Eva should leave right away for the Cradle, but he suggested to Eva that they should rest a bit. Batu and Tony didn't have a problem, so they were granted access to roam around and scout for materials. Eva is with Tony, being lectured on how a plane works and just showing off all their prized possessions. He sees them from a distance, with Tony's loud voice booming over the base. He can faintly hear Eva gasp and squeal in excitement. He's got a good view of them, in case are something happens, he knows where Eva is.

He's been thinking about Tony and the sky pirates for a while now. They're good people and care for each other. But they mean harm to others. To strangers, who are not apart of their base. And with that, a reputation is set upon them by others living away. To never come across them or to be armed just in case.

It reminded him a few countries of his world who are simply living to have a good life, but refuse to share or come across foreign communication from other countries. Or to even acknowledge they are good people simply for what they are stereotypically known for.

Problems he wanted to solve back home. His home.

There was so much to do that had yet to be finished. On the day his world supposedly exploded, he was going to attend a meeting, and foreign communication was one of his desired topics to discuss.

He was a workaholic. Always trying to get things done in the office and anywhere he went.

And for the first time, he's not doing paperwork or being told to head somewhere right away.

No. Now he was with a girl on a journey on making _her_ a president instead.

Well, a Queen, but it was the same thing.

And being a President wasn't supposed to relaxing nor fun.

But being with Eva so far, with their goal not even accomplished, made him feel loose. Besides the fact that he was young, he felt all the grey hair and back pain go away at once.

And it was all because of the sword fighting and a grimalkin girl that have eased him-for once in a _long_ time-to make him laugh.

To actually enjoy a break.

He hates to admit It, because many people in his world would point it out, even his son, that he always excused relaxation and prefer to work when someone was celebrating.

His family wasn't that big. He had a mother and a father, both retired and almost gone into the heavens. He was the youngest of three, with an older married sister who moved to a foreign country with her spouse, and his second older brother who lives with him in the white house, a complete opposite of him. Fun, loose, lazy, and sometimes responsible, but Richard wasn't a role model.

Yet, it would him to take care of his son for him when he was busy.

He could still hear his brother tell him how much his son misses him sometimes. It was painful.

Being a single parent is painful.

He doesn't want to go in to deep right now. But alas, his mind makes plans for him.

Suddenly the hairs on his neck stand and he feels someone nearby…..

Roland turns to the left to find Batu staring at him. The Chief of the village walks his way. Roland waits for to him arrive. "Yer a suspicious fella ye' know that, Roland?"

"If I wasn't who I was, I'd agree."

The burly pirate stands next to him, arms crossed. He's felt this feeling before. Standing next to a country leader with business to settle.

"What's the lassie to ye'? Yer' daughter?"

It's out of the blue but by the look of Batu, he's not joking. Maybe he thinks he's different and senses he's not from around here.

Literally.

"She's just a kid who needed help along the way. And I was there in the moment."

"Oh? She's got a wild dream that girl, an' I don't like seeing kids be scammed."

He throws him a warning look. He thinks he's using Eva?

That was absurd especially for a number of reasons. He was new to this world and taking advantage to a girl with probable high PTSD was automatically wrong.

And wasn't he about to throw a child off a cliff?

Logically, it was Eva that kept her word and proved herself to Batu. It seems he needed a prove himself as well.

Roland took a moment to think about his response." I'm a leader myself. And I know Eva will rise to be one." He gives a Batu a determined look.

Somewhere in his mind he started believing. He's not sure how it started. But the resilience Eva had mustered by far gave him light to believe.

Batu keeps staring at him till he lets out huff. "Yer' just like her then."

He was about to ask what he meant until Eva calls him over.

* * *

Eva was so fascinated with the planes that she literally couldn't take her eyes off of it. Tony was telling Roland in the distance how the planes work and all the things he already mentioned to her. Although he didn't seem excited or much of a show off with Rolland. He was keeping his tone professional, like an adult.

She could see Roland focus on the information given to him, as well as a twinkle in eyes.

She'd smile too if Tony was acting all stiff and proper all of the sudden.

She wonders why though….

"Eva lassie, a word with ye'" Batu calls over from her right. She automatically heads over.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't refuse Tony back there, but that cradle is a dangerous place. No one comes unscathed an' live to tell the tale…"

He makes strict eye contact.

"He better be back safe, _lassie_."

"I promise you he will." She nods.

Eva gives him a teensy smile. "You have _my word,_ after all."

Batu blinks and barks out a raucous laugh. "Your quite the lass, aren't you?"

Before Eva could say anything, Tony calls for everyone to get ready for flight.

* * *

Roland's been on a plane before. On a jet plane, once. That time, he was young in his 20s. He boarded a plane in his late twenties and thirties.

And ever since he became the President, he boarded a plane often to reach his destinations across the country and beyond for foreign meetings.

But he's never felt the rush of the wind or enjoyed the view as much before. The planes that belong to the pirates are free willed, not much safety to them like windows or glass surrounding his view, but he didn't mind it that much.

The wind and sight of the clouds were fascinating to see up close than through a window.

Maybe he should change his personal planes adjusted like this just for him.

Might give his security team a heart attack, he amusingly thought.

Eva was surely enjoying it. Her hands were outreach almost to touch the clouds with a giddy grin. Tony was steering the plane in front, but he shifted his head time to time to talk to Eva. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he's betting he's telling her more about flying.

Eva's eyes light up every time he spoke.

She really is fascinated. And Roland couldn't blame her.

The breeze along with the view of the water feels nice.

* * *

 **King's Cradle**

They were finally here. Roland only sees the flight of stairs before them as Tony introduces them to Cradle.

But the pirate boy hasn't explored the area.

Eva's left speechless. It was probably the fact that we're finally here. A step closer to getting a kingmaker.

A step closer to becoming a ruler.

Roland gives Eva a little push.

She turns to eye him and then quickly regains her posture. "Time to go." And with that, she marches on first.

... ...

The three of them enter the hidden temple and down a corridor after dealing with the long flight of stairs. Surprisingly, no one's exhausted. Especially not Eva.

She feels too anxious to stop. The exhaustion is there but what lies waiting is making her heart pound against her ribs.

It was time to prove herself worthy.

Eva steps to see room corned with light and statues with a force she can't decipher.

This must be the cradle of light, she thinks. She's read book about kingdoms and rulers. The process of it all. But seeing and actually being in the presence made much more sense. The cradle of Light was a room for the designated ruler to prove themselves worthy. It's said that the designated ruler can feel the power of the room upon entering.

But she was starting to feel more nauseous than anything.

Hold it in Eva, hold it in…

Eva turns to the statue with a dragon head engraved in the wall. Across from the room, she walked toward It, slightly touching the engraved runes on the pavement-

And the green light almost blinds her.

A voice roars over the room, " _Wanderer, seek thou to prove thyself King?"_

The dragons illuminated eye stay in her direction.

"Great, talking statues, what else…." She hear Roland from behind. Tony stays eerily quiet...

"I do," she answers, "I am Eva Tildrum Pettiwhisker, from the land of Ding Dong Dell," She ignores the pain in saying that, "and I've come to make a pact with one of your guardians."

She waits for a response. " _Very well. The Test of Knowledge and Courage await._ "

A blue light transitions behind them as the three of them find a portal that leads to elsewhere.

" _Leave thy companions behind, and prove your worth, Eva Tildrum Pettiwhisker, of the house of Tildrum."_

Eva takes two steps forward, and turn around to face her companions.

"I..I will be right back." She stutters a bit but keeps her voice steady.

Tony gives her a thumbs up. "Bloody heck….good luck alright!"

Roland nods, "You'll do fine, Eva. You can do this." And his reassured voice really means it.

She sends them both a smile, her shivers of anxiety have calm down. "Thank you, I appreciate it from the both of you."

Tony flashes her a wider grin as Roland reminds her again that they'll be waiting for her once she's done.

What in the world has she done to deserve such support? It was only a few days of knowing Roland and few hours of knowing Tony, and it suddenly feels like she's can trust the two with her life more than anything.

She takes a step back, close enough to the center of the portal, and disappears from the Cradle of Light.

* * *

"She's gone….wow, I haven't seen that kind of magic before.." Tony circles around the room looking at various runes inscribed in the pavement. He's never seen magic used often. The village base was more a brute strength and weapon- style tactics. But he was always curious to see what if felt like.

"So you don't use magic in this world?" He turns to find Roland walking out into the corridor. Tony unconsciously follows behind him. The room was interesting but there's a lot more to see around.

"Not really. Dad calls it the Devil's work or something." His dad really exaggerated much but there's really no telling with what magic could do. It was nice to see but he'd rather rely on a spear than some flimsy wand.

"Hm. So why did you come along?" Roland finally asks him the question he was waiting for. Of course, being here wasn't any of his business. Except for the plane part.

"Nothing interesting ever happens around here. Couldn't miss an opportunity, you know?" Tony flashes him a grin and the man gave him a raised eyebrow in response.

"I've never met anyone like Eva either." He says out loud. It's true. Most girls he's met, all of them at base were younger then him, and only knew how to cook, clean, and half would probably train if they really wanted to. "And I want to see what a princess can do." He smirks.

Tony has only ever related the term "royalty" with stuck up rich folks who rule and are in charge. They get anything they want with a snap of finger without anyone's say. His dad hated the Kings around the area who wanted nothing but their own views and laws.

But Eva was different. He hasn't realized she was royalty until his dad pulled him to the side to tell him who she was and where she came from.

Surprisingly, it didn't change his view of her. First, she saved him, and second,

She was _too_ nice.

Too polite and honorable to the boot. He couldn't stay mad or be disgusted with the way she acts. She's friendly, and something about that clicked his instincts to make friends.

"Tony?" A voice brings him back from this thoughts. He head snaps to Roland.

"Oh, I'm alright, just thinking!" He chuckles.

Roland stares at him for a minute. "So you don't think she can do it?"

"I never said that," he rapidly replies, "I just want to know what she's got up her sleeve."

"And Besides," Tony slowly curves his lips to a wide grin, "we both know she's coming back with a kingmaker."

* * *

The voice that belongs to Cradle bellowed the rules in the mysterious dark patterned land.

There's a beginning, a Foregathering, and an Ending to a story.

Eva walks toward he stone engraved with golden runes, and reaches out to read a letter.

It's labeled "beginnings."

She reads about the tale of a boy from another world who comes to stop a dragon's misery and bring happiness to all. The boy held a wand at first touch, and was granted the power of fine sorcery. The power he processed called upon a fairy to guide him and help defeat the terrible dragon.

A fairy?

Eva has never seen a fairy in person before….

She's always wanted to find them.

Setting the parchment down, Golden lights in front of her expand to blocks, highlighting a way to reach all the statues around.

Alright. She concentrates on setting the story right and proving her knowledge.

Let's do this.

... ...

It didn't take long to finish the Beginning of the story. She had turned the fairy with a lantern facing the wand on the right. At first she had the fairy pointed at the boy.

For some reason, it looked as if two friends were going to greet each other.

But she had to remind herself that this was a test. No distractions.

At the moment, she was going to finish the Foregathering's of the story. The story had progresses into the boy meeting faithful companions in his journey. There were currently four and Eva had managed to get two in the right position. All that's left if s the boy himself and a statue of a monster.

The parchment read that the hero and his three companions would face a monster. But the monster facing "who" troubled her. She thought maybe all of them, but that would be impossible. She went with the chosen hero of the story, facing the monster as the monster faces in his direction.

The problem was her movement. To make them both turn to face each other…..

Her eyes go to the middle block between the two statues and she dives right in.

... ...

Upon the entering the third trail, a parchment lies for her read the last remaining part of the story. The Ending. The boy and his companions take position to strike the dragon, all having their own actions and attacks. But it's mainly the hero who defeats the dragon and brings peace. She heads on to finish the last task, and eyes the wand in the hold of the statue of the hero….

* * *

It's been some time since Eva has been gone.

Roland truly hopes she's okay.

He knows she can finish the trial. But he doesn't know what lies for her if she fails.

Roland and Tony stood outside and siting on the stairs of the Cradle. Eva wasn't particularly taking a long time, but Roland suggested they wait and rest by the time she comes back. Tony didn't mind.

But he was quite a chatterbox throughout the whole time. He mostly wanted to know about him and Eva. He gave whatever he knew mostly about her. But for himself….he decided to keep him being from another world a secret.

Even so, Tony knew something was missing. He could tell by the look of his face.

He's smart, but not too smart. Tony brushed it off and asked if Eva and him were related.

He cleared that up with a strong _No_.

Thankfully, Tony caught his drift and didn't ask any more on the subject of family.

Just then-he and Tony suddenly were surrounded by blue light….

* * *

Eva thinks she made it out, but a beast awaits for her for the trail of courage. A sword is placed on the ground as the Cradle's voice announces to draw a weapon in order to succeed.

She holds up her sword and takes a stance against the monster in the arena.

And succeed she will.

* * *

Roland and Tony are seated in the arena. All they see is a monster chained and Eva charging forward, sword in hand…

* * *

It's giant hands want to slam her flat as the ground. She keeps blocking and stepping back to avoid it massive claws. The beast is big, but rather, too slow for her to catch up.

She feels the tremble of the ground shake as it's large lands pound against it, raging that it can't smash her to the ground so easily.

It's going to have try better than that.

She needs an opening in all of the rumbling and pounding the monster keeps doing. She tried attacking it with her sword but it's doing so little for damage.

No, she needs a moment to strike it down. To bring it down all in one go.

The idea is insane and probably inaccurate in the situation.

But she has hope.

She swiftly rolls to the side as another hand comes from behind. The monster is getting annoyed at this point. Eva dashes, having an idea, and unleashes wisps of fire to distract it's sight.

Claws try to struck the air in futile as Eva circles around It, her sword ripping the surface of the ground,

Slowly the steel tip glows red and ignites in fury. Eva makes sure not to get dizzy going around the monster in such a haste as she stops right in front of the monster so it takes notice. A glove hand rises in the hair like a shadow, and pulls down to stomp her,

She flips back, hand on the ground and knee upright to sprint on top of the hand, and jump-her ignited sword above her head as she strikes it down,

-unleashing a stab full of fire and hot steel to it's surprised face.

She goes down with the monster, laying on its body like a pillow as it falls flat on the ground. A blue light shows below her and the monster and in an instant, the monster is gone, almost like it was never here.

* * *

"Hey!" Tony yells as he and Roland runs up to Eva in the center of the arena.

Roland sees Eva is all in one piece. Good.

"Nice trick you did there." Tony, if Roland remembers, was at the edge of his seat watching the fight between Eva and the large bulldozer of a beast. It was the first time he saw Eva fight first hand without him.

Roland too, was impressed. But he knew deep down she could handle herself quite well at this stage.

"You did It, congratulations."

"Yeah! Not bad." Tony gave her a thumbs up.

Eva smiles, a light pink hue forming on her cheeks. "Yes I….I did it!" Her breathing is a bit erratic from holding all the weight of anxiety and excitement from passing the test. But even with her small hyperventilation, she smiles in finally knowing it's over.

Roland has to make Eva gets some rest after this.

Just then, a black and gold orb appears before them, chanting Eva's full name, announcing that she has succeeded.

" _Thou had proven thou is Worthy. A Kingmaker shall be thine!"_ And at the words, a golden orb floats in the sky, self destructing by rays of light from the inside until it explodes like confetti. All Roland sees is small orb in the sky until it's gone….

* * *

Eva looks up to see a flash of gold, and, by the hearing of her feline ears, a faint yell? Her eyes trail a ball of yellow falling. Her sight become sharper, following the trail of the bundle of gold and red as it falls.

Just to make sure she isn't seeing things or her senses aren't failing, she looks back at the sky, the after effects of the light are still there but nothing's shown up. She hears Tony's confusion, trying to find it in the sky.

Eva hears the thud on the ground, her eyes snap to her feet.

"Ta-dah!" The bright yellow and red monster(?) Below her smiles in existent as if it's the happiest thing in the world.

Only Eva sees the him first, as the others are still looking up, her eyes make contact with the large buggy eyes of the small creature and all she can think to say is,

"Oh."

* * *

I told myself I shouldn't make this too long….however, I couldn't help it. It's always a problem for me on where to end a chapter. I usually try to get most of out way plot wise. (The longer I take writing a chapter, the longer the chapter will be-sometimes.)

But more and more original behind the scene scenarios keep popping up.

But this fic is always on my mind, new things I wish to put in keep coming in even when the story isn't halfway yet.

Here is more insight on Tony and Roland. Tony is a goofball. A serious kind leader, but at the end of the day he's playful boy looking for fun and adventure.

And Roland needs some serious relaxing/loving.


	6. The Bond

The trio meet their new Kingmaker, who really likes spur some mischief between the gang.

As they hit base to receive Lofty, they have a feast to celebrate.

But first, bonds in the shape of comfort and pain are formed.

Enjoy.

* * *

It took a moment.

It truly did.

For Roland was ready to see some sort of sky beast hovering over them.

Instead, a…..briskly yellow monster dressed in red was jumping up and down before them. It's excited voice catches their attention, jumping and moving side by side happily with a grinning open smile that seems plastered on the little guy.

If this is their kingmaker, then Roland doesn't honestly know what to expect anymore.

He's not one to judge. All he knows is that he's amused by what this _kingmaker_ looks like….

Maybe he was wrong...

"You are my kingmaker,….correct?" Eva crouched down to his level, hands on her knees to get close.

"That's right, sunshine! Name's Lofty. It's nice to meet you and all that!"

Lofty jumps in the air enthusiastically at Eva.

He sees her hesitate a bit, teeth digging into her lips. "N-nice…to meet you. You're not really what I imagine you to be." She tilts her head to side.

"Hey, don't just hurt this bloke's feelings!" The little guy pestered, shaming her for cruel words.

"Actually," Tony steps in to view Lofty a bit more clearer, "It looks like you aren't the only shorty here." He grins at Eva and she huffs at him.

"You're the same height!"

"Not true. Your ears can't count.." He teases.

Before she replies to him, eyeing him square in the eyes arms folded, Lofty giggles with that huge smile of his. And Roland admits, watching the two bicker is quite amusing.

"You two sound like a married couple, a bloke and his sweetheart going at it. I'm a kingmaker ya know, I ain't got all day to bound ya!"

They stand still for a solid moment, Eva and Tony freezing in place as Eva jumps a good few feet away from him, hiding her face with the palms of her hands. Tony is still registering and blinking at Lofty's word. Roland sees the maroon haired boy flushed with a bit of red before he shakes his head like an animal.

Roland sighs. "You said you're a kingmaker, right? Does this mean Eva has the right to rule over a kingdom?"

If Eva completing the trail and just received Lofty, that only means she now has the power to move forward and start ruling.

Eva slowly comes back in front of Lofty. Tony puts his hands together, realizing what he meant. "Yeah, she passed with flying colors. That means that she's allowed to be a Queen, right?" Eva peered down at Lofty, waiting for him to respond.

Roland sees the hope filled eyes in her blue orbs.

* * *

Was it true? Was she now going to be a ruler?

Eva held in her breath. Every second silently ticks by in her head with Lofty smiling up at her. She stifles her gulp, biting her lip to withstand the upcoming news.

Lofty smiles brighter, his happiness almost puts her at ease.

"It does indeed! You have my full permission to rule over a kingdom of you're very own!" His exciting smile warms her spirits like butterflies fluttering in a welcoming breeze.

"Thank you! It means very much to me,…so thank you." She lets out a happy sigh.

Everything was going great. She has her new kingmaker and now the power and right to rule. Only…

Something kept bothering her.

"Um excuse me but," while she feels guilty, her curiosity couldn't be killed,"….Aren't you supposed to be a bit….grander?" She asked.

Lofty blinks and buffs. "Well! Stab me in the heart, why won't you. The nerve!" He looks away, completely annoyed by her statement. Maybe apologizing would do her best-

"Well, the kingmakers I've heard about _are_ pretty big…" Tony says from over her shoulder.

"Ah! I'll let you know that I can look as grand if I want to!" Lofty jumps up, steaming on the inside. "I…just can't, well, not at the moment….but, anyways!" He steers the topic away before anyone has a chance to say something.

"It's time to make our bond official!" Lofty eyes Eva and she knows what has to happen now. "Got anything to swear a pact over? It'll become a sacred treasure of your kingdom, so don't give me anything that breaks easily or caked with monster blood." He says in a stern tone despite his chirpy voice.

Eva thinks for a possible tool to use. She doesn't have anything on her for a pact except for the weapons she uses.

But what if…

"What if it's a weapon that will never break?"

The idea is a bit wary.

"Weapons break and are coated with blood. And it a symbol of your kingdom, it won't do our pact very good."

"Well….this weapon…is no ordinary weapon."

She doesn't know what she's doing. But a voice is telling Eva to use something sacred and meaningful for the bond between herself and her kingdom. A pact on a tool to help her move forward. Her hands reach into her skirt pocket and holds the item for bit. She can feel the eyes of everyone awaiting what she'll bring out.

It's the one thing she has left in memory of _that_ night.

The night everything went to disaster and the lost of her family.

A dagger is a reminder to lose yourself to bloodshed.

But a dagger can also be a tool to carve the new path ahead of you.

In her hands, she has the dagger from Nella. The short blade she held to stab a mouse-kin guard with. A knife she has entrusted herself to learn to use when necessary.

But now….it can be put to better use.

A memory of the chaos and warmth left by the hands of Mausinger and Nella. She holds it tightly and hands it front of Lofty.

"You can't bond with this, it'll break and then our bond will also be finished! Pick something else-"

" _No_."

It has to be this-she tells herself. She never looks away from her kingmaker's puzzled eyes. "Please, use this."

The silent tension serves the area around and she holds the weapon tighter. "The dagger has been through so much. But even as it does, I will refuse to let it break. It's a gift and terrible memory I keep."

She stops to remember the faces of the damned that night.

"It's a bond I'll never break from that night."

The knife was also a reminder of what her kingdom would be built from. Not chaos and bloodshed, but from the love and trust that had held on to hope even on the last day of her father's rule.

Her heart aches. Had she shown Nella some sort of affection like Nella did to her on that day then maybe Nella would have been-,

"Alright, Alright! We're having it your way, so calm down, won't ya!"

Lofty's voice brings her back. Roland and Tony are looking down with worry across their faces. She blinks.

She had closed her eyes the entire time and held her breath. She lets out a few breaths and nods meekly. Eva then straightens up as Lofty begins the pact.

* * *

Tony's not sure what all of that was about.

It's safe not to ask. As he really wants to know, he can tell Eva and Roland had it rough.

Aside from being captured by his family of course. The pirate Prince saw the strain in Eva's eyes as she took out the knife.

He's used one before. Back when he was taking down some monsters around the base. The tremble in her fingers and quivering lips as she takes it out tells another story.

And Roland's narrowed eyes tell him _he_ definitely didn't see this coming.

He can practically feel the tension of her words.

He just hopes the knife doesn't actually break. Or it might be a bloody problem later on.

He shook the idea away, Eva's got this.

The dagger glows in the air by the bond Lofty is enchanting, but Tony's mind is somewhere deep into what happens next. Tony prefers to live in the moment, being entertained by what's currently happening between Lofty and Eva, but his mind drifts to his dad back at base. He went to travel with the two for a fun experiment, and it's all about to end. Not only that, Dad talked to Eva and Roland earlier too about something he didn't get to catch on….. He had this unknown inkling inside him.

What is his dad going to do when they get back?

* * *

Roland's worries.

But internally, he always has been ever since he met the blonde half-grimalkin.

A knife? It seemed…unpredictable.

If the weapon broke, what would happen to the established kingdom and to Lofty? He eyes Eva warily. What…..was she thinking?

The necessary one on one talk needed to happen. Around or not around the sky pirates, he needed to know where her mind was at.

Regardless, he'll have to keep an eye on the dagger. It had been coated in blood once. But now afterwards, it'd be a crime to do it again.

That raised another question.

Why did Aranella give Eva the dagger? It was the least pacifist weapons next to sword or a gun. Was there something the mother figure had planned? Too much…

Too much he needed to know.

And he'll start by the other woman he saw at base.

* * *

They make their way back to base with Lofty by their side. Tony had indulged them in how life works around his home and family of the sky bandits. There were hunters and then there was those who carried out as normal citizens of sorts. Tony went on about how his father and his family took the reins after leaving a kingdom for a crime he didn't commit. He didn't go too much into detail, but he said Batu was labeled as a criminal, even for something he thought was rightfully done. Having to flee from the rules and monarchs of no business of having him alive, he and a couple of others who viewed him innocent and faced the prejudice of being criminals, ran to start a sanctuary of their own.

Eva couldn't help but to be amazed at how Batu stood level headed and generous at caring for people who were unfortunate. One would be angered and sicken by the fact a criminal was scot free and dragged more along with him, ultimately to band a bunch of thieves. But she couldn't view him that way. No matter the king of pirates, he was leader through and through, seeking shelter and safety for his people before anything. His quick thinking actions were probably not the wisest in accordance to his son's health, but Batu knew his people counted on him to be brave for them.

Tony's words of admiration for his father bounces off the walls of the canyons. It made her smile a bit. Batu was no kind man to strangers…..but he was the generous soul to his son and people.

Eva wonders what her father would think of him if he was still here

"Hey! Remnant to Eva, you there?"

She blinks. Tony is waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh! Ah, yes?"

Tony enthusiastically motions his hands in a swift bow as she sees the base. "We've made it our destination!"

She giggles. "So we have."

"You two sure like to have fun!" Lofty jumps happily and amused by the both of their reactions. Roland looks ahead at the base while nodding at the statement. "A bit too much fun at times." He said.

"Someone has to lively things up around here!" Tony gave a wicked grin. "Who better else than a sky pirate at your disposal?"

Eva walks past him with a small smile, "One that could actually fly right now."

Roland barked out a laugh as Lofty rolled on the ground clutching his laughing self.

* * *

"Looks like ye' made it back in one piece, eh lassie?"

Batu hovers over them, arms crossed with Tony right besides. The Chief of the base is less threatening and more curious and soft spoken to the two.

But Roland can only be sure. So far, the people around them have scattered than ambush them once more.

Batu points out their extra person, raising an amused eyebrow to whatever he must be looking at. Roland admires that he's not asking questions.

"Ah, well, this is my kingmaker, Lofty." Eva turns to their new teammate-is still jump in pure joy after having caught being the talk of the day.

"Arrrr! Is it indeed?" He wickedly grinned at the small smiling kingmaker. Roland, already having seen Lofty's bizarre stretched overjoyed smile, couldn't help to but to think if the little guy's face is frozen. Batu decides to poke at the little guy on his short stature.

His mouth moves. Never mind.

"Says you, shorty!" He bites back, still hopping.

Shorty?... was he implying-

Whatever Batu says, he clearly doesn't mind the kingmaker. He waves over to his two men who brought them here. "All right, yer scurvy dogs! Make way for a feast! These kingmakin' swabs deserve a celebration!" His men immediately leave to prepare the banquet.

Eva thanks Batu with a small bow for his generosity. Batu grins. Eva's hand flies to her mouth as her eyelids flutter in exhaustion.

Roland puts a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we rest before the big meal? We've been running all day after all." Eva was about to open her open to protest-

Batu nods and turns to Tony. "Aye. Show them where to rest before we feast, lad."

Tony hops down the path, already leading the way through the huts and woods of the base.

Eva looks up to him, "Are you tired?" Her eyes droop with weariness but with concern for him as well. She probably thinks she's dragging him to bed early.

While their age differences and stamina are wide, his energy has been challenged but controlled ever since he's in his new younger body.

But it's better If she doesn't know that.

"Yeah, I could go for well rested nap."

* * *

Eva sat on a wooden makeshift bed, fluffing the pillows as she lays her head against them. She lets out a soft sigh. Roland and her had camped for one night and she couldn't close her eyes.

Too many nightmares plagued her mind. Too many worries of the next day. Too many uncomfortable sound were made at night that she couldn't sit still as she lye next the ground shifting for comfort.

Eva holds on to her pillow, it's as soft as the ones back in her original room. The ones she used to play with her father when he wasn't too tired or busy at night.

She closes her eyes. Her ears twitch as she jolts upright to look at the second person in the room.

Roland is looking through a window, lost in the dark night and happenings outside. He rests his arms against the open window seal and stares out into the open.

"Can't sleep again?" His eyes don't move away from the outside.

He had known she couldn't sleep before they arrived at base. He had always kept watch. But she never saw him sleep….

"In a way….Aren't you tired, Roland?" She asks.

She had a feeling from before that she dragged him with her because he noticed she was tired. She hoped he didn't come by simply to keep watch. Even if she did appreciated it.

"I'm resting myself, but sleep can wait. How about you? You should sleep."

Eva sits up, hugging her pillow like she always had done when she was little. She looks at the ground.

"I know I should. But you should relax yourself."

He finally turns to look at her, a small curve on his lips.

"No need to worry about me. I'm alright."

He turns to look back to the window. Eva eyes the ground in silence, her head gently meeting the pillow in her arms. Her eyes flutter.

A gentle pat on her head opens her eye quickly.

"Get some sleep, Eva. Though it may seem like it's hardly enough, don't let your accomplishments go to waste. Using your time to always energize helps."

His hand ruffles her hair a bit longer and she takes his advice. She also knows her braided crown is destroyed….But she can care for it once she's awake.

Eva numbly nods and glares at him, "You _just_ destroyed my crown."

He smirks, "With you being royalty, you can always get a new one." He chuckles as she tries to swat at him. "I'll fix it for you when you get up." So he knew how to braid hair? Huh…

"I think I prefer braiding your hair for punishment, actually." She leans back grinning into bed adjusting her pillow in place. She wonders what he looks like with a braided ponytail. She holds back her chuckle at the image.

"Oh? These locks aren't for sale."

She giggles, pulling a woolen blanket over her small body. "We'll see about that." She whispers her last words before she goes into deep sleep.

Unknown to her consciousness, the man dressed in blue already starts braiding the ruined messy locks.

* * *

An hour has passed since Eva has slept. She peacefully slumbers in warm woolen blankets, some of which he rearranges just for her as she shuffles lightly. Her soft snores are the only sounds that dance in the silent room.

Until the knocking starts.

"Who is it?" Roland's hand instinctively reaches for his gun on his holster. A voice hollers behind the door.

"It's Gerel. I hear you requested to speak with me?"

The weapon shop holder had come like he'd asked her to.

Just before Eva slept, Roland had sent word to Batu that he needed to speak to Gerel, only if she knew of someone by a name of Aranella, that he were to speak with her immediately after they were led to their rooms. He had a feeling the woman wouldn't know what he might have been implying.

But she was here. She knows something.

He walks across the room to open the door for the woman waiting.

"Glad you could make it."

The green haired woman nods, stiffly. "I sense that this is business with the girl of yours, the little runaway princess?"

"Yes. But I must make sure. Please, come in."

They both sit across from one another, Roland sits next to Eva's sleeping form on her bed while Gerel takes a seat on his guest bed.

"I apologize for not having refreshments or any of the sorts to welcome you."

Gerel laughs. "This is our home. No need to privy yourself with our roles! There is a feast coming soon so I believe we don't have to worry about drinking later, correct?"

Roland's lips curve. He could really use a drink. "Your right."

He clasps his hands together and stares at the window once more.

"You are aware why you are here, right Miss Gerel?" He waits for her, her eyes leaning surveying the room.

"Of course. Ara, I met her 13 years ago."

Roland's eyes widen for brief second before Gerel stares calmly at him.

"You're acquaintances?"

"I'd say we are. It happened once when we strolled by the kingdom of Ding Dong Dell. I noticed she and I had some similarities, and we chatted for a while before I left. Her and I have often communicate but not as much."

She eyes him sternly.

"We live two very different lives after all, Mr. Roland."

He nods, understanding the privacy shared between the two women's life. One under royalty, the other under no law.

"I asked you to come here to tell me what you know about Aranella's life. She has….left something in my possession and I would like to know more about her if you will."

Eva's dagger wasn't in fact in _his_ possession. But with Eva on his radar, it might as well be.

Gerel clicked her head to the side. 'I guess I can help. I don't know much, but I'm aware of some things she often tells me about"

Roland waits for her to continue. Gerel takes a moment to recollect herself and clears her throat.

"I'll start from the beginning. I had known Ara by chance at a market, there she was fishin' through material and groceries that I believe were for her family. After we had talked, I discovered she was not shopping for herself, but rather, for another woman."

"Whenever she talked about this "other woman," she kept her voice hush, letting me know right away her identity was a secret. So I take it her job must also be one as well. She was a servant to the royals of Ding Dong Dell. I could tell. But I didn't know who the woman she was working for. I never was into the politics or the titles of who was who in the line for a throne."

"Anyways, I could care less who she worked for. At most times, we would meet at a café or the market. I had to specialize in weaponry, she had to care for a woman in need. Every time we met, our time together had to cut short, she was always on the run. Who ever she cares for needed her at every given lunch time. A pity really, Ara was a joy to get to know. Sweet, loyal, and snarky when she was, but whenever it came down "her Lady," the other woman, she appeared quiet and more careful with her movements. Even if she knew I wouldn't harm her. She could fight like a full blown swashbuckler, you could see the force to be reckon with,

"Later on, a year later I believe, she started shopping for supplied for babies. I had my hopes up, thinking she was pregnant. But it was her Lady who giving birth soon. And she, who was her servant, knew her role to care for the child as well."

Gerel stops. Looking uneasy as her hand flies to her chest. Roland's instincts tell him by giving her some water. He sits up-

"No, no. I'm fine." She gestures him to sit.

"The next part is a bit blurry, that's all."

Roland's concern doesn't drop, but he nods to for her relief. Gerel starts again.

"At some point, if my memory doesn't fail me, Ara becomes….less of herself. What I mean is, her smiles and laughs were no more. She looked tired and worried. But the girl was so composed, so I often told myself what she's enduring, she's being strong. And strong she was no doubt about that."

Gerel's eyes narrowed. She frowns as she continues.

" I caught her only once. In a little medical shop for herbs and remedies. I was there to shop for aid treatments for my people who needed bandages after mishandling weapons and arsenals. Ara was going at it with a grimalkin shop keeper. I didn't hear much, but I heard that someone was dying, and that someone could not be saved."

Gerel's hand shook, her face in discomfort.

"The poor girl. She had this look of defeat on her like all hope was lost. The shop keeper gave her as many goods and medication available, but she repeated what she said again, only in the end the grimalkin said that she would do her best to care for the child and the Lady."

The hand on her chest tightens, Gerel closes her eyes for a brief second.

"The next time I met Ara or welcomed myself into Ding Dong Dell, the Queen had passed."

The soft snores of the half grimalkin vibrate for a moment as the only sound in the room. Roland eyes cast to the ground.

She replied with haste, "I had a feeling I knew who she was caring for. But it shocked me to know that the King's beloved was no more.

"The child was already born, hardly the age of four I believe. I thought she'd be heartbroken, but after a couple of years of seeing her again, she was happy again. All bright smiles and guarded again. I figured the child of the passed Lady made her see purpose or such."

His hand comes up to the Eva's arm. Gently soothing the sleeping child.

"Ara was the same, caring for her next "Lady," I guess. The last time I saw her was 3 years ago."

She taps her fingers on her chin, "I think the child would have been…."

"About 9, right?" Roland answers for her.

"Yes. The last meeting was like any other, we stopped for own supplies, talked about our lives, and like always, she kept her job hushed, as we were both scouting for our own personal needs."

Roland leans back a little. His hands still on Eva's shoulder. A great deal of information has come to him….yet he's not sure If he has everything he needs to hear.

"I have some questions."

"Fire away, then."

"Were you a citizen of Ding Dong Dell?"

"No. But they had good markets for my weaponry and for fish. So it was natural that I go to the nearest place for supplies."

"You said you didn't care for the monarchs or for their politics, but do you know any important customs or traditions that belonged to the Royal family of Ding Dong Dell?"

Gerel looked taken back. "I assumed you already knew since your acquainted with…," She peers at Eva indicating their relationship.

"I had only known Eva for a short time. So I'm not familiar with the kingdom at all."

"Ah. Well, I don't know much…..," Gerel tapped her fingers on the fabric of her dress, " But there is one thing I learned from Ara. Not that useful to be honest."

"Anything can help." He encouraged.

Gerel looked doubtful, "If you insist."

She waited.

"Courtship." She said.

Roland blinks. What?

"Courtship?...as in-"

"Marriage. Ara had met her Lady when she was a teenage girl. At that a time, she told me she studied her Lady's plan and methods on how the royals courted one another to properly help and assist her in any way."

Roland is still listening. Even if the topic has been pushed into a another area, he tells himself it's still information.

There might be something useful.

Even if it women talk.

Gerel is waiting for him. Her face says that it's still thinks it's not worth the talk.

"Keep going." He says.

"Well, Ara, being her Lady's right hand woman, loved to spill and talk my ear off about courtship. Supposedly, if one is to marry a royal of the crown, one must gift the other with a present as a sign of commitment, love, and loyalty to the other. It has to be a gift that's meaningful at the same time loving to the other. The other must do the same, taking into consideration a gift with love and purpose for their lover. If they accept their gifts, they enter courtship and are destined to be wedded in the future. I take it Ara had barely met her Lady when she was under courtship with the King, or, at that time, Prince of Ding Dong Dell."

Roland sighed. "….Okay."

"Not what you were looking for, huh?" She chuckles.

"Not entirely. Are these gifts….magical in any way?"

"Oh! I don't even know what they were! I believe the girl talked my ear off once before, but I can't remember if she even told me who gave who what."

He nods. "It's fine."

It was worth a shot.

Gerel still looks thoughtful, her eyes wondering across the room.

"I think….I may know what it is…..but it's hard to remember…"

"Was it something special? A ring or a necklace?" He assumes most gifts would be romantic.

"No. It was something quite…different. Ara mentioned it, that it shocked the whole kingdom. It was not what people expected to be a courting gift of any kind."

Now _this_ got his attention.

"The king gave her something…..surprising?"

"No, it was the Lady who gave the King this…unusual gift."

Roland hums in thought. "Was it really that shocking of a gift?"

"I wouldn't say shocking….more…. _unexpected_."

"It think, if I remember the news and gossip, it's the fact that the Lady was the one to give him such a gift."

She threw him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"You're fine. Information on courtship may help someone later in life, anyways," He eyes dart the sleeping figure in the room, "But definitely not for me."

Gerel chuckles. "I supposed. But you may be lucky, Mr. Roland. I don't know what Royal woman wouldn't take you!"

Gerel laughs. Roland feels himself crumble on the inside as he warily smiles at the compliment.

He is _way_ past his prime to marry at this point.

But maybe he also forgot he looks like a bachelor in this world.

Gotta look out for that.

Gerel announces her leave, saying she is to help with the feast setting up the tableware and such. Her role around here is quite important. For she also has to round the children ahead of time before they run and play to their hearts content.

"I also have to take care of that reckless boy. I hope he didn't spur any trouble by going out again. I swear I'm going to-"

Roland lets her banter about Tony and his mischief. It seems the both of them were quite close. Her worrying and scolding him about his safety and health was quite amusing to hear about Tony. Aside from the banter, Gerel's similarities strike him with wondering about Aranella once more. The caretaker would no doubt do the same with Eva. Maybe she was a bit softer with Eva, unlike Gerel's tone of an angry worried mother.

Both women weren't mothers.

Yet they filled in the necessary role.

He gives them his upmost respect for them.

"Well, since I've talked your ear off enough already, I must go., I'd say the feast is ready in about half an hour. Might want to wake the little girl up in meantime."

"Will do."

She stretches. "Quite nice having to talk about the past, you know? I'm not up to date with the technology or politics of any sorts,"

Gerel walks to the door and Roland walks with her. Gerel gives him a warm smile.

"So do tell Ara I said hello, maybe some other time we can chat like before."

Roland freezes. He blinks once and breaths in before he can find his words again-

But Gerel leaves with a goodbye and wink.

She's gone.

Roland simply stands on the spot. And he lets his breath loose. He slowly walks back to Eva and runs his hand to her shoulder again.

Sometimes, Roland is too soft for his own good.

* * *

Roland was still awake. Leaning on his bed as he watches Eva slumber. It would be wise to wake her….but he too still needs rest.

And it didn't look good if he woke Eva but slept a bit after she was awake.

He grinned. She's probably wake up like an angry cat clawing at him for disturbing her beauty rest.

A knock on the door disturbs his thoughts. Or rather a creak from the other side opening it-

Roland jumps towards hand already on his gun eyeing the intruder. Why didn't they knock-

"Oi mon, what's the deal? Can't a kingmaker be allowed through?" The kingmaker walks, or _waddles_ through like a guest invited.

 _This little guy._

Composed, he put away the weapon.

"Lofty, I thought you were comfortable with a room for yourself?"

Lofty specifically said he wanted to be left alone for a while. He thought he needed to think about his role in life after he's been summoned as Eva's Kingmaker. But what was he doing here? Did he change his mind so suddenly? There wasn't a third bed for him to lay in.

"What do you mean? I came to see what the racket is about!" Lofty angrily points at Eva.

Roland's puzzled. "Eva wasn't making a racket. She was asleep. Gerel was just here a moment ago." He explained.

Lofty jumps up in frustration, "That's not what I'm talking about! I wanna know what the girlie is thinkin!"

Roland pauses in his steps. Lofty wasn't playing games, his voice was quite serious in his frustrations. Was Eva doing something to him? Something that didn't need for her to be conscious?

"Is this related to you being her kingmaker-your bond with her?"

Lofty stops his angry boasting and quickly calm down. His wide smile takes place.

He's like a quick child sometimes, he noted.

"Yes! She's having way too many negative thoughts! It hurts my brain, I'll tell you mon!"

Well this was new. He expected Eva to be dealing with hardships mentally, the coup was no joke. But if her emotions and mentally was affecting Lofty, it might become a problem for them in the future.

He crossed his arms. "How do you suggest we deal with this?"

"Well, for one, someone needs better dreams!"

Roland turns to Eva, still snuggled in comfort and snooze. Her body rises and falls into a repeating rhythm. Turning his head to the side, he noticed her fingertips clutching the sheets underneath, nimbly shaking with a light fervor.

He feels his feet move on its own, holding Eva's hand with his and soothing her knuckles as her hold becomes lighter. A technique he used to do for his son. Whenever he was about to wake in the middle of the night, he would rubbed his son's back or pat and lightly sooth the locks of his hair. Any light gestural warmness helps a child be at ease in sleep. His hands hold Eva's in care. Not too strong nor too ghostly touched.

It just lightly enough to know that his presence is there.

Her fingers loosen, and slowly, lets go of the sheets.

Roland gently slides his hand away, Eva remains unfazed.

"Ah, much better! My mind feels at ease, for sure!" Lofty jumps in joy at the peacefulness of the young girl's mind.

Roland breath out, "Well, that's that."

Lofty walks forward, immediately getting his attention.

"You know, there's a remedy that helps people sleep better if there havin' nightmares."

"And what would that be?"

Lofty's smile brighten and gets wider for his tiny stature. "Friends sleeping besides them can help warm away their bad thoughts to make them feel at ease when their asleep!" He outstretches his tiny arms as if he revealed the greatest answer known to the world.

"….You mean cuddling?" Was that what he meant-

"It can be!" Lofty jumped. " Any form of comfort will help a lot at this very moment!"

They both turn to the Eva again. Still sleeping and not aware of what's been happening in the room.

Roland's throat tightens. Cuddling wasn't something he usually did. The act left him off, really, he didn't have anyone to warm around or hold tight.

And it had been a long time since he had a purpose to do so again.

There were times where his son was younger and didn't want to sleep alone. He would occasionally sleep besides him, holding him ever so lightly, only to remind his son that he needed to be alright sleeping in room alone.

But he would always give in.

This, however, was a different matter.

Eva was not his child and to do something so soon would be…..too premature? He doesn't know.

The doubt in him makes him uneasy for some reason. While he cares for Eva, he wasn't the most touchy feely kind of person. Cuddles were out of practice for him. He tries to run away from the excuses-

"Well, don't mind if I do!"

He turns to find Lofty hop into bed with Eva underneath the blankets and snuggling besides her arms. Eva shifts a bit closer to her companion next to her.

"..…" The stab inside his gut make almost want to grip his gun.

He simply blinks and crosses his arms. Tightly.

"You look like you were having a crisis there. You can thank me later!" Lofty happily snuggle close, Eva hums at the gesture. Lofty suddenly starts snoring and soon there are two sleeping bodies in the room.

He sighed.

Lofty made Eva comfortable. That's the important part.

He stares at the sleeping duo….

 _Or did he just come here to take someone's bed?_

Whatever the true intention, he had it his way. Lofty made himself comfortable, he was happy, even in his sleep, rocking back and forth near Eva's arm.

Roland told himself Lofty is honest and full of joy, a kingmaker wouldn't hurt his Queen.

But if he does-He's flying out that window.

* * *

The feast is finally ready. Soon everyone, the Chief and his son, their royal guests, would dine together in celebration. Huddled around the huge campfire where the night shines with stars, the women and children at the base set up the seats and napkins as the men brought out for logs for the fire. Tony went around introducing Eva to his people, as Gerel snapped at him to sit, trudging Eva along as they found a seat to eat. Roland and Batu were discussing about the food that was being prepared. Both of the men had already a glass of beer and wine in their possession as the adults were allowed to drink before hand.

As the "feast" arrived, the based top chefs came with meat of an unknown creature of sorts that had Eva blink in fascination and Tony drooling as he eyes his meal. Soon, every one was feasting, cutting up the meat and sharing it amongst one another like family. Eva felt out of bounds, having been raises with manners and told not to take someone else's food. The half grimalkin was over the feeling when Tony nudges her to bite into beast's flesh. Bashfully, she took a bite. Her eyes widen at the great taste, making Tony grin.

"It's really good! What are we eating?"

Tony shrugs. "Dunno, but it's great!"

Not forgetting her manners, she ate quietly around the noises of people dining like animals. Her grimalkin sense told her otherwise, her inner self wanted to rip the skin with her fangs. As she managed to finish her second helping, Tony had just cleaned off five large bones shining without a piece flesh on them.

"That hit the spot!" He breath out satisfied sigh. Eva next to him peered over.

"You're full already?"

Tony stood straight. "….Actually I could go for a few more.. But I won't have time for my ride tonight."

Eva tilted her head. "Ride?"

Tony looks at her, emerald green meeting ocean blue, "Yeah, I usually fly at night to clear my head. "

"That sounds…..soothing."

Tony eyes glimmer.

"Want to join me?"

"I…," Eva eyes the night sky. Stars glittering the dark with a perfect halo of light.

She wondered what they'd look like up close…

"I'd like to…but are you sure we're allowed to?"

Tony chuckles. "I'm the son of the Chief and you're a Queen. I believe we can handle some alone time ourselves, no?"

She did straight. "Yes! I believe we can."

The both of them stood simultaneously, Tony stretches and Eva looks around, everyone is still engrossed into the festive atmosphere to notice their plans.

Everyone but set of eyes.

Eva's ears twitch and turn to find an amused Roland and Batu looking there way. Tony, whose right besides Eva, hand gestures some sort of signal to his dad. Batu sends him a thumbs up, approving and understanding his son's intentions. Roland smiles at Eva, waving at her to run along.

But his deep blue eyes tell her to be careful.

Eva smiles back with a nod and turns to follow Tony already leading the way-

Until she comes face to face with cloth and limbs in a balding hurry.

"Oh! Sorry my dear, I was rushing."

Eva steps back from Gerel, whose eyes don't leave what's in front of her. The older woman rushes away from Eva and towards Roland. Eva straighten herself and sees Tony patiently waiting.

As she takes a small step in his direction, she hears the other woman speak frantically,

"I remember-the gift that she gave him-"

Gift? Eva slowly walks forward. It was rude to eavesdrop. She turns her head to side, still following Tony's back as he leads her away from the camp. She hears Batu's gruff voice in worry as she talks. She thinks it must be a problem the adults are having. Maybe they needed help-she turns her head just to make sure everything okay,

"It was a weapon. I think it was a-"

A hand pulls her forward making her jump and almost trip on the ground.

"Hey slowpoke, keep up. Or I'll never get my ride before bed."

Tony pulls her away with haste as he drags her to where the plane is stationed.

* * *

The wind feels great. Better than what Tony expected.

Or maybe it's the fact he had someone besides him.

Eva is behind him, her hands nimbly adding pressure on his jacket. She feels like a feather, he thinks. His fur on his cape softly tickles and brushes his face.

A warm breeze flow through behind him.

He straightens his back. The air was neutral, a bit fresh on the cold side. He turn around,

Only to find a lumps of sun kissed hair buried in the fur of his cape.

"Hey!"

Eva's head shifts, her doe round eyes pop up.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing to my fur?"

"I….it was really comfy." Bashful, she hid her face again in the feathery softness of his cape.

He sighed. "Jeez, don't you want to see the view?"

She peek again, leaning her head to side, eying the rusted colors of the canyon. She still using his cape as a pillow.

"You know, I've never had anyone with me riding by night. I asked you because it looked you might need it."

He feels her head shift away from his cape. Her warmth leaves to the fresh air breezing through.

"Thank you, Tony….I….never had to time to relax or think before I came here."

"Well, we're out in the open, if you want to scream you can if you want too."

Eva shifts again. Tony think he might have made her uncomfortable by speaking her thoughts out. True, they had just met, but sometimes he would let it all out here in the canyon with the wind as witness to his woes and thoughts.

"I don't wish for your ears to bleed. That would be a cruel goodnight before you go to bed."

Tony laughs. "I didn't mean literally! …..But now I don't ever want to hear you scream. Don't even try!"

Eva chuckles as she holds out her hands, her hands acting as claws to catch the air with her hands. Tony knows the wind is a fierce thing. A friend of his lifetime, but a fierce rebel that can't be stopped.

Tony lets out a breath, and first time, shudders at his thoughts.

His thoughts that came one more time when Eva arrived.

"When I young, I lost my mum."

Eva freezes. The wind is the only thing riveting through them. The sounds of the propellers just came into their ears.

"She had went out to hunt. There was big threat nearby, and if we didn't do anything about it, it would come to us. So Dad and Mum set up teams to go and ambush it for the sake of the base."

He remained unfazed by these thoughts. These memories told by his father when he was too young to know why he came back alone one day. A bedtime story about the brave and fierce Mum who died for them. His dad, clutching him for dear life as he utter in gruff words in pain and tears.

"Without anyone finding out, she went alone. Mum wanted to handle the beast herself. When everyone found out what she did, they came runnin', hoping to find and lend her a hand…"

His throat feels dry when he tried to swallow. How many years had it been? When his dad told him about his mother, when he felt envious of being her son and pride, but angered that she was gone and couldn't be there for him? His dad understood his emotions, but he never had a chance to tell anyone.

Until now.

"Dad says they found her body lying next to beast. The large thing took a fight, but she did it, she won."

 _She won_. He repeats the phrase over and over as he raises his chin to he clouds in pride. She won and he was proud of being her son. He blinks his eyes, thankful that the wind takes the water in them away.

These thoughts only came to him because of this day. He was captured and almost killed. He thought he could handle the monsters. Him alone. Just like his mum.

But he outmatched and taken hostage. The cruel fate mocked him for waiting on someone to rescue him.

He remembers his mind racing of his dad waiting for him. Waiting for him to be happy that he's safe and sound. His dad who shouldn't hear the news of him gone.

He couldn't do that.

He feels his teeth grit and his lips turn into a snarl. There's two of them left now and he refuses to go down leaving his dad all alone.

When the moment Eva and Roland arrived, he had to hold back his shock.

He wasn't going to die today. He wasn't going to leave his old man too soon.

He felt safe and amused by the duo. Tony had to give them some sort of thanks-

A pair of arms wrap around his body, almost hurting his abdomen. Tony keeps his hands steadily on the wheel as Eva's body leans forward. This time, her head is on his shoulder.

" _I'm so sorry_."

He take a moment to register her words. She meant it. He feels the pain behind her voice. Usually, he brushed it off and say it's alright.

But Eva's hot tears pouring down his neck is not what he's expecting. His eyes widen.

 _She knows his pain_.

She didn't have to say it. He felt it. Through the hands of feverish hold and her warmth that wanted immediate comfort,

She knew the pain.

"Hey." He whispers, turning his head closer to her.

She shifts. Listening.

"None of that now. We have to clear our minds tonight, right? Gotta feel the breeze, not the tears."

He hears her chuckle in her hiccups and her hold around his chest lightens. "Right." Her cheerful tone sends him a good vibe.

Yeah, no sad mushy stuff right now.

Tonight is all about feeling the breeze. And just as he thinks it,

"Let go of me Eva."

She jolts. Her hands still in place.

"Wha-Why?" Eva, surprised and confused, tilts her head.

He turns to look at her, "Trust me."

Eva stares hard into his eyes to see if there's joke or game anywhere. But he's not jesting.

Maybe some other time.

"O-okay."

She hesitantly lets go of his body, the numb hands slowly returning to her sides.

"Okay. Now stand up."

"What?! Tony, what are you-"

With one hand of the wheel, his other flies to her shoulder in reassurance.

"Listen to me. It's going to be okay. Just stand."

"I-I could fall-"

"You trust me, right?" He interrupts her. She's shaken and he kinda feels bad,

But it's worth it, he thinks.

He waits, his other hand expertly managing the wheel. He's done it before. A cool trick he'll tell no one. His eyes don't leave hers. He waits for her. Eva moves her mouth but no words come out. He doesn't know what she's thinking but she nimbly nods her head.

"I do."

"Here, I'll hold your hand." A sign showing he's serious. The last thing he wants to see is see her fall.

She struggles but she holds onto his hand for dear life as she tries to sit up. Her feet wobble and her nervous expression doesn't fall. Both of her hands cling to his cape and his hand as she's finally standing, a bit hunched as she still holding onto him.

"Now let go and spread your arms."

He's amused by her shocked and bewildered expression. It takes her a minute to respond, but surprisingly, she nods again. Her face lifts up to meet the wind flowing through her face. Tony has a good look of her hair being blown in the wind.

Eva hesitantly lets go of him, but she aches to latch on. Staying true to his word, slowly she lifts her hands to her chest,

And spreads them like a bird.

Her body is having a face full of serving of the breeze as her eyes are wide as she relishes in the view. She gasps as the clouds come side by side with the plane. Her surprised parted mouth stretches into a smile and she laughs as the child in her comes out experiencing the excitement rush of the night sky.

"This is amazing!"

She's happily in wonderment of the new feeling of the breeze flowing through her. She breaths in, her eyes fluttering close and looking up to as the sky. Painted with stars, the night has never looked so friendly.

"Tony!"

He blinks, getting lost in the view.

"Yeah?"

"What are you waiting for? Join me!"

Grinning, he shifted a few buttons around the wheel and hastily stood up with her, arms out feeling the breeze like old times.

"The plane can fly itself?"

"Yep! It's on auto-pilot mode. Don't worry about it."

Behind him, Eva leans close.

"If I fall, I am definitely taking you with me. Mark my words!"

So she doesn't entirely trust him! Full of mirth and giggles she is. Bloody heck, she never cuts him a break, doesn't she? He inwardly grinned.

If they did fall, maybe he'd use himself a pillow for her gratitude last time.

Maybe.

* * *

 **Ding Dong Dell**

 **Throne Room**

The new ruler of Ding Dong Dell sits on his throne. A guest is to arrive and be departed right away. But to where that guest is a mystery at the moment.

And this was not a moment Mausinger wanted to waste.

The Mouse-kin King is dressed in green and golden robes. A few days into his regime his brothers and sisters of the moue-kin race have left the sewers and taken new shelter into the home of the kingdom.

 _His_ _Kingdom._

The grimalkin have mysteriously vanished. Or, they have fled to where his kind has hid for years.

Nothing of importance to him.

"Your majesty!"

The Chief consul turned King awaits for his servant, only to find his second advisor in waiting come bursting through the doors at his heel.

"I am waiting for my Dark Knight, my friend, where are they?"

He couldn't keep his annoyance in check. He had a mission to regard and that person has yet to arrive. One of his advisors apologizes in advance before bowing on one knee.

"That is why I have come, to give you information to what has occurred earlier today."

His men awaits for his approval to speak some more. Mausinger nods.

"A grimalkin decided to attack the family that took over his home. A fire has spread. Because of that grimalkin, many were hurt. The Dark Knight went to judge the man's actions."

The word judge hung in the air and lingered like ash and smoke.

So his Dark Knight decided to keep watch out into the town now, hasn't he? Hm, it wasn't a bad move. The Dark Knight has always been his trump card. But acting like mysterious Sheriff and judge of his people may be a good idea.

But if his shadow decided to execute in front of his mousekind people, even they would fear him and question his rule.

No. He had to protect his people from harm.

Protect them more than what Leonhardt had promised.

He looks down on his advisor still on one knee.

"Rise, my friend. Tell me if my Knight will arrive."

And just as he utter those words, a mousekin dressed in black armour with a dangerous aura pushed open the doors to the throne room. The knight walks in a silent hover, their body dressed from the head to toe in black metal, and their eyes glimmer purple behind the horned liked helmet covers their identity.

Only he knew how they looked like underneath.

Their role in life is secret to play, a shadow in his control.

The Dark Knight kneels before him. His armored gear makes no movement or sound as he bows his head to his master. A servant worth a 100 men has never wavered in his strength nor loyalty. His bodyguard of the shadows since he was advisor to Leonhardt.

The silent knight waits, never moving.

"At ease, My knight, I understand you had to take care of something right away. No worries, your lateness is forgiven."

Mausinger quickly motions for the other man in the room to leave. The advisor vows before he walks off, his silhouette disappearing behind the doors.

"I have a mission for you today, Dark Knight. One that requires you to travel outside of the kingdom."

He sees it. The wavered hand of his knight that moves but only for a second. His shadow has only ever had the duty to protect him.

And him going away means he's left to defend himself with the others. His trump card missing.

"I'm aware what this means. However, I must take action. To remove the disgrace from the royal blood of Ding Dong Dell I must eliminate Her Lady Eva of the Tildrum Family."

"But, first, I require something that needs her knowledge. I need an treasured artifact that only she knows where it lies"

He watches his Dark Knight. Still unmoving. The only bad thing about his shadow is that he doesn't know what he ever thinks. But ultimately, he follows along.

No, he shouldn't worry. He is in control.

"Bring her to me, my Dark Knight. As much as I prefer to see her gone, I need her alive for this small chore."

What happens next isn't important.

After all of his years of being the advisor, Leonhardt never told him where it was hidden.

But the princess knows.

"Your greatest challenge would be to go against her companion, the man in blue. I'd suggest you deal with him or anyone around her before you take her."

The Dark Knight still waits, the purple vile aura emitting from his amour.

The aura to take a kill.

"Off you go, my friend."

His shadow stands, and bows deeply before they leave. He walks close to doors and stops before the large entrance to the throne room. He sees him turn slightly, almost bothered.

Mausinger smiles. "I will be fine. I promise."

A silent reassurance waved between them. The Dark Knight nods stiffly. And he's off.

* * *

My goodness this was long.

Notes/rambles:

We have finally hit one of the twists in the story. A character will be brought to light and changed into my liking. The Dark Knight/ or our hunter after the group was an idea that came to me when Mausinger needed _that_ one item that Evan only knew where it was. I kept thinking if he somehow made any plans to get him sooner.

And the idea of hunter/assassin came into mind.

A warning as well; blood and death will be mentioned casually around the Dark Knight. For sinister purposes.

This chapter was much bonding and exploring the theme of motherhood/mother's love. The game focuses on father figures(our main older males) but ends the mother figure role too early.

For those confused about Gerel, Batu has not told his people what happened to Ding Don Dell. He doesn't think it concerns them….yet.

Once again, thank you for still sticking by. The schedule is over the roof so thank you for bearing with me.


End file.
